


Escape Velocity

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2006-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sequel to ‘Grounded.’  Harry and Severus must now face the ramifications of their bonding.





	1. Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Sorry, still don't own. Darn it all.

Unbeta'd

 

Chapter 1 Suspicions

Harry followed the potions master past the gargoyle and up the spiral stairs to the headmaster’s office. Harry chuckled quietly at hearing the older man’s incessant mumblings about barmy old wizards and their unhealthy obsession with sweets. At the top of the stairs, Severus Snape turned and leveled a glare at his student.

The young Gryffindor smiled cheekily at his professor, preferring to pretend ignorance at the older man’s irritation. As they approached the door they both heard the headmaster bid them enter. Exchanging a look, Harry shrugged and they entered the circular room.

“Ah, my dear boys. Do make yourselves comfortable.” Waiting for the men to sit, Albus smiled benignly at the pair.

The younger man easily settled into one of the comfortable, if a bit tacky, armchairs, while his companion reluctantly took the other. Severus would have felt more at ease if he could have conducted this meeting on his own terms, but he knew well enough that the headmaster would have had none of that. As warm and harmless as the venerable old wizard might have appeared, the potions master knew only too well just how steely and determined Albus Dumbledore really was.

Eyes twinkling merrily, Albus offered tea and lemon drops. Both of his visitors declined, so the headmaster sat back to enjoy his own cup of delicious tea. As Albus sipped his tea, he considered the best way to approach this particular topic. He knew that Severus would be difficult to break, but perhaps Harry…

“So, Harry, Severus. How are you both? Am I correct in thinking that you two have managed to put aside your differences and in fact have bonded?”

Harry blushed while Severus scowled at his mentor. “You know perfectly well, Albus, that Harry and I have indeed bonded as I am certain that the castle wards alerted you to the sudden surge of magic when Harry’s and my magical cores connected.”

Chuckling, Albus answered, “Oh, my dear boy. I never could pull anything over on you, could I?”

Even more alert now to sly manipulations, Severus refused to rise to the bait and instead waited for the old man to make the next move. He didn’t have long to wait as the headmaster and head of the Order of the Phoenix continued. “Now, I don’t suppose either of you know anything about my recent adventure as a parrot?”

This was said as Albus looked squarely at Harry. Unflinchingly, the young Gryffindor held up under the intense scrutiny. Severus looked rather bemused at his mentor’s sudden change in demeanor. Finally Harry broke the silence. “Sir, I wish I could help you, but I don’t know what happened. If I do hear anything I will be sure to let you know.” The young man smiled rather shyly at the headmaster even as he felt the faint but powerful brush of Legilemency against his mind. 

Albus sat back, no closer to confirming his suspicions about his transformation into the rather brilliantly colored bird. He was sure that his protégé was behind the incident; he just needed the proof to go along with it. Unfortunately, his foray into Harry’s mind had not revealed any obvious subterfuge. He had been certain that Harry was the weak link in the equation, but he had been proven wrong. Sighing, Albus conceded that perhaps it was not in actuality a necessity to flush out the perpetrator(s). That was often the case in war, as some personal considerations must be subjugated to the larger cause. Clearing his throat, Albus congratulated his boys on their successful bonding and asked how they intended to reveal the truth of their relationship to the general populace. 

An arched eyebrow was the only indication that the potions master was pondering the question. “Albus, I do not believe that we would be able to keep this secret, but coming out with the truth also holds rather dire consequences as my position as a spy in the Dark Lord’s inner circle. I do believe that it would be safe to say that my affiliation with the Boy-Who-Lived would throw serious question on my loyalty to my ‘master.’” The last word was spoken with much venom as the potions master finished his speech.

Harry simply blinked as he listened to the words of his bond mate. He realized he had never before truly understood just how much his lover truly hated Voldemort. Now, more than ever, Harry was determined to rid the wizarding world of the evil that was Voldemort. Now that he had finally found love and acceptance, he was not willing to let all that go without a fight. 

Albus closed his eyes while he thought over the possible strategies he could employ in order to achieve his objective. Sighing, he realized that he simply could not afford to alienate his boys, even if that meant having to occasionally be subjected to the odd curse or potion, rendering him in a temporarily altered form. Silently the headmaster gathered his thoughts and his emotions into a tight coil. Albus reluctantly and privately acknowledging that his potions master and the young Potter had won this round. Opening his bright eyes once again, Albus unveiled a blindingly white smile. Anyone who didn’t know the old codger would think that the old wizard hadn’t a clue, but, for those who did…

“My dear Severus, in fact I have been hearing rather distressing news of late suggesting that Lord Voldemort has been questioning your allegiance. I am sure that you must be aware that you are not my only spy in the Dark Lord’s inner circle. This spy has reported that as of late your loyalty has come under serious doubt. As this is the case, I do believe that your position as a spy would not be secure for much longer, and indeed your very life is at stake here.” Albus held up a hand when he saw that Severus was about to protest. “Severus, you have been quite effective against the Dark Lord and his followers over these past several years. However, I do believe that it is time for you to officially join the side of the Light. Our other spy will pass along damning information regarding you and miraculously you will find out in time and will publicly defect from Lord Voldemort. Yes, I am convinced that this is the correct course of action, my dear boy. And just think of all the time that will now be available to you once your spying duties are over.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, the potions master looked up to glare at his mentor. “Headmaster, as absolutely thrilled as I am about my spying career ending, I am unsure as how this could possibly be a good thing. As dangerous and difficult as my position has been, I have been able to gather much useful information for the Order.”

Albus smiled at his stubborn protégé. “Severus, however true that may be, we always knew that the day would come when your true loyalties would be revealed. That day has now come. And the truth of the matter is that I would much rather have you alive than murdered for being a spy. There is also a new consideration here now that we know that you and Harry are soul mates. As your magical cores are now connected, your safety is paramount to sustaining and protecting Harry’s life force.”

Harry shyly held out a hand to his mate. “Sev, I have to admit that I agree with Professor Dumbledore in this. I think you could do so much good now that others can finally know that you really are one of the good guys. And besides, I know that I could use a personal trainer to help me defeat that monster.” The young Gryffindor gave a winning smile and Severus was dismayed to see that his young companion’s vibrant green eyes were twinkling almost as madly as the headmaster’s. Sighing, the potions master had to concede defeat, at least for the moment. Being the uber-Slytherin that he was, though, he would watch and wait for his opportunity. 

Clapping his hands together in glee, Albus smiled. “There, now that that is all settled, I do believe that I should announce at tonight’s dinner that you and Harry are now a bonded couple and that Harry will be moving permanently down to the dungeons.” Turning to Harry, the headmaster’s countenance turned grim for a moment. “Harry, I do hope that you realize that you will likely face some difficulties and prejudices because of your affiliation with Severus. Despite the fact that there are no rules against such a relationship, there will still be those who will resent and protest your new status as a couple. And remember that some of those whom you consider to be your friends may also turn on you. Are you ready to face all that, Harry?”

The young man nervously ran his hand through his hair. “Well, sir, it’s not exactly like things have ever been easy for me. But this time I have Severus to stand there with me. So, yes, I am willing to face the uproar.”

Nodding in appreciation for the young Gryffindor’s determination, Albus sat his now empty teacup down and stood. Understanding the gesture for what it was, the two men also stood and said their good-byes to the headmaster.

 

Summarily dismissed, Severus Snape and Harry Potter left the circular tower and began their long descent into the dark and dank dungeons of Hogwarts. Neither said a word as they traveled in companionable silence. Stopping at a rather stern portrait of one of the founders of Hogwarts, Professor Snape quietly muttered the password, allowing the two men access to the potions master’s private chambers.

Stepping inside, Harry waited until the professor had closed and warded the door. Turning, he allowed the older man time to collect his thoughts before speaking. “So, did we do it? Do you think he suspects?”

Smirking at his younger counterpart, Severus replied, “He is Albus Dumbledore. Of course he suspects.” Pausing a moment before continuing, Severus took the opportunity to observe the young Gryffindor. He had to admit that Harry had finally managed to grasp the concepts behind occlumency and thus was able to do a decent job of closing his mind to hostile invasions. That belated ability had come in handy, as the young man had successfully blocked the headmaster from discerning the truth about their involvement in the aforementioned parrot incident. The pair had decided to plead ignorance and they knew that at least for the moment they were in the clear. “Without proof, he would be unable to do anything about the parrot incident. But we will have to be careful. After all, just who do you think encouraged the antics of the Weasley twins all those years?”


	2. Confrontations

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 2 Confrontations

The newly bonded pair spent much of that afternoon discussing the upcoming ‘coming out’ announcement and the likely ramifications. Severus was concerned that his young mate would be faced with anger, prejudice and disgust once his schoolmates learned of their relationship. 

As the dinner hour approached, Severus became uncharacteristically nervous. Since he had finally accepted the need for Harry in his life, the urge to formalize their situation had steadily grown. Much in the potions master’s life had been dictated for him, but now he had the opportunity to make his own decision. After lying awake most of last night, he had arrived at the inescapable conclusion that this was the only logical course of action.

“Harry, before we go up to that circus Albus insists on calling a school dinner, there is something I need to say.” Obsidian eyes carefully sought answers in the younger green eyes of his bond mate. Reaching into a concealed pocket of his robes, Severus brought out a small leather box. “Harry James Potter, these past few weeks have shown us to be soul mates and meant for one another. After much difficulty and stubbornness on both of our parts, we have accepted that as truth. So now, I ask if you will consent to formally and publicly bond with me in an ancient wizarding ceremony.” Opening the small box, Severus revealed two identical rings, finely wrought and delicately carved with ancient runes. 

Emerald eyes gazed uncertainly at his mate. “Are you sure you really want this, Severus?” Seeing a small smile and a brief nod of the head, Harry grinned broadly. “Yes! Yes, I’ll gladly bond with you, Sev!” Throwing himself into the older man’s arms, Harry proceeded to hug and kiss his lover.

Once he had recovered from the surprise attack, Severus managed to pull back slightly even as he still held onto the brash young Gryffindor. “I take it then, that you like the rings?” the potions master drolly asked.

“They’re beautiful, Sev.” Reaching a hand out, Harry gently stroked one of the rings. He looked up when he felt the flux of magic running through the artifact.

Smirking, Severus answered the unspoken question. “They are heirlooms from my mother’s family. The rings are only meant for bond mates, so my parents never wore them. Powerful protection and fertility spells are woven into the material.” Seeing the shocked expression on his betrothed’s face, Severus continued, “I keep forgetting that wizarding world lore and traditions are not well taught to those who grew up in the muggle world. Yes, my love, it is entirely possible for wizards to bear children. Just as it is possible for two witches to conceive if that is their wish. While wearing these rings will not guarantee conception, it will aid in the matter if those involved truly desire to become pregnant. In that way, it works rather like wish magic.”

Harry listened to this unbelievable news and a smile slowly broke out on his face. “Then we can have a family? Wicked.” Once again, the potions master found himself on the receiving end of some rather exuberant kisses. 

Smirking, Severus broke the embrace and pulled his young bond mate up with him. “And now, love, we must go and face the rest of the school. Just remember that I am here for you and that Albus and Poppy at least support us.”

 

The pair made their way quietly up from the dungeons and parted at the top of the stairs. Harry entered the main doors to the Great Hall and joined with his housemates at the Gryffindor table while Severus went around to enter through the staff door at the front of the hall.

Sitting down, Harry responded to the greetings from his housemates. They were happy to see that he was finally free from the potions master’s rooms now that both had recovered from their bout of wizard’s flu, but were admittedly confused as to why Harry was still spending time with the ‘greasy git’. 

Pointedly ignoring the obvious and invasive questions, Harry sat and waited for dinner to appear on the large tables. With a grand flourish of his hands, Albus Dumbledore summoned the food from the kitchens and the noise of dishes clinking and cutlery clanking drowned out any further questions. Sighing in relief, Harry helped himself to a few selections of the plentiful bounty and then dug in to his meal. 

Severus silently watched over the hall as the students helped themselves to the food. He could hardly fail to notice that the Gryffindors were already upon Harry by the time he had entered the staff door. Scowling on general principle, Severus hoped that his mate would hold up against the prying and insensitive remarks of his housemates. Carefully eating his own meal in silence, the potions master continued to observe the occupants of the Great Hall. 

Dinner was winding down; with the dessert selections appearing after the previous courses had been cleared away. Harry began to fidget, as he knew the headmaster would soon be announcing his and Severus’ bonding. He had been truthful earlier when he had told his mate that he would weather the coming storm, but that didn’t mean he would enjoy it. Harry also knew that Ron would be the one most likely to erupt over the situation. Snorting to himself, Harry had to acknowledge that his friend’s red hair was definitely a harbinger of the famous fiery Weasley temper. 

As dessert was nearly over, the Deputy Headmistress signaled that the Headmaster wished to speak. Immediately, months of training kicked in and the students turned, waiting quietly for the old wizard to begin. 

“My dear students and colleagues,” he began. “I have a rather important announcement to make and I wish for you to pay particular attention to what I have to say. Now, I am certain that most of you have noticed that our potions master, Professor Snape and your schoolmate, Harry Potter, have recently been absent from our midst. I am aware that many of you were led to believe that the two have been suffering from the effects of wizards’ flu, but the reality is that they have been discovered to be true soul mates. As both of their magical powers were affected, it was a rather simple matter to deduce the rest. Now, I am also certain that most of you are well aware of the laws protecting soul mates. You must also know that there are no rules prohibiting consensual teacher/student relationships. Therefore, I will brook no discrimination or other acts of ill will against the pair.” Here, many in the Great Hall were surprised to see that the normally warm blue eyes had turned a steely blue-grey as the headmaster admonished those assembled. 

As expected, the silence quickly gave way to gasps and whispered conversations. Harry’s friends sat across from him, seemingly stunned into silence. Smiking, Harry thought that maybe this was a good look for Ron and Hermione.

After several moments, Hermione finally found her voice while Ron still sat there, his mouth gaping open. “Harry, why didn’t you tell us?” the inquisitive witch wanted to know. 

Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t exactly have a chance, you know. It wasn’t until Professor McGonagall sent me to the infirmary that I found out what was happening, and then Sev – Professor Snape also went to Madame Pomfrey because his magic was also wonky. You must realize that the news wasn’t exactly something I wanted to share at the time. Then Professor Dumbledore sent us to Professor Snape’s chambers with strict instructions to work things out. And, well, we did,” he finished lamely. Harry had no intention of giving any more revealing information to his friends, no matter how much they might ask. Some things were just private.

Seizing the first opportunity to escape, Harry left the still flustered Gryffindors and met the potions master out near the entrance to the dungeons. The young man smiled slightly at his companion and was rewarded with a quirked eyebrow as the pair walked in silence. Somehow, the fact that they didn’t need to speak suited Harry just fine and he smiled when he realized that Severus felt the same way.

 

Albus hummed happily to himself that evening as he sat at his desk. He was just putting the finishing touches on his latest project and he was feeling rather pleased with himself. On his perch nearby, Fawkes shook his head and let out a mournful cry.

The headmaster paused in his writings to look up at his pet Phoenix. “You know, Fawkes, most people have an internal conscious which allows them to rather conveniently ignore that annoying little voice. However, I am not most people, and my conscious comes in the form of a difficult-to-ignore Phoenix.”

Fawkes trilled in indignation at the headmaster’s reproach. Blue eyes regarded the colorful bird before the old wizard spoke again. “And, no, I am not pouting. I do not pout.”

The Phoenix trilled his disagreement to that particular bit of nonsense. Of course the old man was pouting. He always did when he didn’t get his way. Fawkes knew that the show had only just begun, and there was not much more for him to do but to sit back and watch the upcoming inanity.

 

Harry hurriedly ducked into the nearest door, heedless of what room lay beyond. He had been relentlessly hounded all morning and he was already tired of it. No one seemed to understand that he was happy with the situation and happy with Severus. Hearing a quiet sobbing behind him, Harry warily turned around.

“Oh, Harry,” she cried. “Why couldn’t you wait for me?”

“Uh, Myrtle,” Harry began tentatively. “Um, you’re dead.”

Giving an angry shriek, Moaning Myrtle pouted. “Well, you don’t have to be mean about it, Harry. After all, I have offered to share my U-bend with you and I would have waited for you to die.”

Deciding that this was just yet another conversation he did not want, Harry quietly murmured his apologies and backed out of the girl’s restroom. The young Gryffindor shook his head, wondering what he had done to deserve the cranky ghost’s attentions.

 

Turning abruptly after making his escape from Moaning Myrtle, Harry was startled to feel a strong hand on his shoulder. Looking up into the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster, Harry smiled tightly.

“Harry, my dear boy,” Albus began, “I trust that everything is all right with you?” The headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he waited for Harry to answer.

“Uh, yes, Headmaster. Things are just a little crazy right now, but I expect it will quiet down soon,” Harry answered truthfully.

Smiling at the young Gryffindor, Albus nodded. “Yes, I am sure you are quite right my boy. Now, why don’t you run along to your chambers for a bit of peace and quiet? I will see you at dinner.” The headmaster turned and walked down the corridor, whistling a jaunty tune.

Shaking his head in befuddlement at the barmy old man’s behavior, Harry decided to follow that bit of advice and made his way down into the dungeons and to his and Severus’ chambers. Caught up in thought, Harry barely noticed the sniggers and looks he was receiving from the students he passed. Finally nearing the door to their chambers, Harry was puzzled when the Bloody Baron gave him a rather curious look. Normally the surly ghost all but ignored his presence in the dungeons.

Harry quietly said the password and waited for the wards to accept his magical signature before the door opened, allowing him to enter the private realm of the potions master. Sighing in relief at finally being able to relax, Harry looked up to see that his mate was seated by the fire, engrossed in a potions manual.

Severus looked up to see that Harry had returned and his jaw dropped open in surprise. “Harry, what happened to you?” he asked incredulously.


	3. Implications

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my daughter, Kelley, who is afraid of clowns. 

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 3 Implications

Harry started at his companion’s reaction to his presence. “I don’t know what you mean, Sev. What’s wrong?”

Conjuring a small mirror, Severus silently handed it over to the young man. Truth be known, he was having a rather difficult time containing his amusement at the sight before him.

A shriek told the older man that Harry had found out the source of his surprise. “Sev, my hair… It’s… How? Who? When?”

The potions master managed to regain some of his composure before answering. “I would think the answer was obvious, as we did turn our esteemed headmaster into a parrot the other evening. Did you perchance see Albus Dumbledore while you were out today?”

Running his hand cautiously through the multicolored strands, Harry sighed. “Um, yeah. I ran into Professor Dumbledore as I was leaving the girls’ bathroom.”

An eyebrow lifted in question and the potions master could not contain his curiosity. “And, could you please enlighten me as to why you were in the girls’ bathroom?”

“It wasn’t like that, Sev. I had ducked in there because I was tired of all the questions and comments today. And it’s not like anyone else was going to be in there, on account of Moaning Myrtle.”

“Ah, well, that would explain that. Although I was not aware that you were acquainted with that rather bothersome ghost.” Severus sat back as he awaited an answer to this puzzle.

“Um, yeah, well, I first met her my second year. That’s – um – well, where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is.” Harry decided that the tale of the polyjuice potion was best left untold at this point at least.

Cautiously looking once more in the mirror, Harry asked the question that was the most important to him. “Can you get rid of this for me? I mean, I look like a clown – I have clown hair - and I really don’t want to look like that.” An edge of desperation colored his words, causing Severus to sit forward in his chair.

“And why is that, Harry? Why does looking like a clown upset you?”

Sighing as he realized that he wouldn’t be able to get by without explaining, Harry sat in the opposite chair. “My cousin, Dudley, would always have these elaborate birthday parties and one year my aunt and uncle hired a clown to entertain all the children.” Frowning as he knew he would have to reveal more than he really wanted, Harry continued, “Anyway, the clown had hair like this and Dudley told him that there was a boogey man in my cupboard and asked if the clown could scare it away for him. Of course, the clown didn’t know that I was the one in there because I wasn’t allowed at Dudley’s party, but he did as my cousin asked and he kept pounding on the door and yelling at the boogey man to go away. As I was only four years old, I was too frightened of the clown to make any noise and I guess I haven’t liked clowns ever since. I know that the man didn’t mean me any harm, but seeing him in his makeup and rainbow-colored wig through the grate in the cupboard door scared me greatly at the time.” Carefully running a hand through the brightly hued hair, Harry tried to grin. “And now look at me,” he said quietly.

Severus smiled slightly, as he took in the multi-colored locks. “I understand it is not an uncommon phenomenon for people, especially small children, to be afraid of clowns. The very thing that makes a person’s identity unrecognizable also makes a clown seem to be a foreign and strange creature.”

Harry smiled back at his mate when he realized that the older man would not be ridiculing him for his silly phobia. “Well, could you change this, then?”

Taking his wand out, Severus spoke an incantation and waved the wand toward the younger wizard. Frowning, the potions master tried again, to no avail. “It would seem, Harry, that the headmaster does not wish for the spell to be lifted just yet. In fact if I had to guess, I would say that it is a timed spell, meaning that only after a certain period of time will the spell reverse itself.”

“Ah, well, that figures.” Straightening up in his seat, Harry suddenly smiled. “I guess we did get the headmaster at dinner, so it would seem only right that I have to go through dinner like this as well.”

Arching an eyebrow, Severus thought for a moment. “Yes, that would be the manner in which Albus would think.”

Making up his mind, Harry stood. “Well, I guess it’s time to go face the music, then. Everyone’s been after me all day anyway, what’s one more thing for them to talk about, right? Now we just have to wait and see what he’s going to do to you,” Harry smirked.

Running an elegant hand across his face, Severus Snape, feared potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ersatz Death Eater and master spy shuddered to think what sort of retribution the warped, twisted mind of Albus Dumbledore could conjure. 

 

Head held high, Harry mustered his famous Gryffindor courage and walked into the Great Hall. As expected the occupants stopped what they were doing as they caught sight of the hexed student. Sniggers soon broke out and Harry, throwing his dignity to the wind, smiled and stopped at the Gryffindor table, taking a grand theatrical bow before settling in amongst his friends.

Severus had arrived in the Great Hall in time to witness Harry’s little display. Schooling down an appreciative smile at the Gryffindor’s antics, the potions master was the picture of calm control in a mass of giggling and snickering individuals. Eventually, the noise and commotion quieted down, as all disturbances eventually do. 

The remainder of dinner passed fairly uneventfully after the bold entrance of one rainbow-hued Harry Potter. Unfortunately, the calm was not to last as the dessert arrived in time for the next phase of the headmaster’s plan. As the sumptuous desserts appeared, a shimmer of magic washed over the potions master and his normally austere and most definitely black attire changed to a brightly colored set of robes with small figures darting about the fabric.

Severus stood abruptly as he stared down at his beloved robes. “What have you done, Albus?” he growled. “What are these things on my robes?”

Albus Dumbledore simply chuckled as Minerva calmly replied, “Why, Severus, I would think that you of all people would recognize cauldrons when you saw them.”

“I know what they are, woman,” he snarled. “What I want to know is what they are doing on my robes.”

Filius Flitwick decided to brave the potions master’s ire by answering for his other colleague, “I do believe that they are doing the conga line, Severus,” the diminutive professor laughed.

Growling in frustration, Severus attempted to regain his composure and his dignity. Throwing his head back, he primly sat back down and giving a final glare to the room in general, began to eat his dessert. 

The students and staff wisely kept their laughter to a minimum, fearing the potions master’s wrath. Harry had to stuff his hand into his mouth to keep from laughing outright at his mate. It seemed that the headmaster had indeed managed to repay them for their earlier prank. The first round had been answered and now it only remained to be seen what the sharp mind of the potions master could come up with in retaliation.


	4. Complications

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 4 Complications

The pair returned to their chambers in a somewhat somber mood that clashed rather spectacularly with their appearances. While Harry had managed to bear his clown hair rather well, it seemed as though the potions master was not amused at being the center of unwelcome attention. 

After Severus had locked and warded the door he turned to his young companion. “Well,” he drawled, “that was interesting.”

Harry snickered. “I guess you could say that. I think we were a bit outclassed tonight.”

His companion ‘humphed’ in obvious discontent.

“Oh, come on Sev. Try to have a little bit of patience here,” Harry cajoled.

“That is easy for you to say, Mr. Potter. You did not have gaudy cauldrons doing the conga line across your robes at dinner tonight.”

The young Gryffindor rolled his eyes. “No, of course not, Sev. I just looked like a freaking clown all during dinner. Really, you need to stop sulking. It doesn’t become you, love.’

“I do not sulk, Mr. Potter,” the potions master huffed indignantly.

Harry rolled his eyes at his stubborn companion. “Oh, come on, Sev. If there was a competition in sulking, you’d win it hands down.”

 

Finally as the men readied for bed, the young Gryffindor’s hair and the still-sulking potions master’s robes returned to their original states. Smiling, Harry ran his hand through his now normally colored hair. He didn’t think he ever wanted to look like a clown again – ever again. The young wizard went over to kiss the older man, hoping to pull him out of his colorful funk. As they slid under the warm covers that night and turned to each other, Harry was determined to make his partner forget all about dancing cauldrons. As he slipped into sleep much later, Harry knew that he at least was ready to forget all about today’s nonsense.

 

Unfortunately for Harry, if there was one thing that Severus Snape did well, it was to hold onto a sulk. And this had all the earmarks of being a Major Sulk. Readying for the day, Harry shook his head as he listened to his mate rant and complain about barmy headmasters and their serious lack of humor. By that afternoon Harry had had quite enough, thank you very much. He never would have believed the stern, stoic potions master could be such a whining, sniveling creature. And by the way, Harry will deny ever thinking that statement to his dying day.

At this point Harry decided that burying the hatchet was better than continuing this inane pursuit of one-up-man-ship. That very afternoon he arranged for a meeting between the master pranksters and himself. Harry figured that at least one of them: the Head of the Order of the Phoenix, or the premier potions master in the wizarding world, or he, the reluctant Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World would have the wherewithal to rise above the petty display of pre-adolescent tomfoolery.

 

“How far are you two willing to go?” Harry asked in exasperation, once he had managed to get the two men together in the headmaster’s office. “You are both grown men. Don’t you think that this is just a bit much?”

Albus chuckled and the potions master snorted. “Obviously you have not heard the stories of some of the headmaster’s more nefarious antics over the years, Harry.”

Blue eyes twinkled in obvious enjoyment as Albus said, “Yes, Harry, why I remember back some years ago when Filius Flitwick and I were involved in a rather merry round of pranking.” Laughing, the headmaster continued, “Ah, that was most enjoyable. But of course that was before Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stepped in and put a rather abrupt stop to all that fun.”

A derisive snort came from his companion. “And don’t forget the time you tried to prank Trelawney.”

The headmaster shook his head as he recalled that particular event. “Ah, yes. That did not go so well, as poor Sybil never even realized she had been hexed.”

“No doubt her inner eye was clouded that day,” came the mocking rejoinder from the stern potions master.

Harry simply shook his head. He was only beginning to realize that his professors did much more than simply teach classes and discipline wayward students. And if the amusement he could feel emanating from both men was any indication, the professors took great joy in their other activities. “So what you are saying is that this is something that has been going on a long time?”

Albus smiled while Severus nodded. “Yes, Harry. It is something of a tradition amongst the staff. And this time I had the rather unusual pleasure of getting the first prank in,” the potions master said with rather apparent satisfaction.

Popping another lemon drop into his mouth, the headmaster chuckled. “I do believe that years ago our dear Professor Hambares did scoff that we were acting like a bunch of 10 year old children. And of course, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey do not approve of our little hobby.” The headmaster’s countenance made it clear that he intended to continue his pastime of pranking his staff despite any objections.

Blinking in confusion, Harry suddenly smiled. “You two set this up, didn’t you?” Seeing the two innocent expressions, he continued, “You planned all this together as an elaborate prank on me, right?”

Dark eyes glittered and blue eyes twinkled as the men realized their prey had figured them out. “See, I told you our Harry would solve this little riddle of ours, Severus,” Albus chuckled.

Turning to his mate, Harry crossed his arms and scowled. “And, you, Sev. All that huffing and puffing and pouting was just an act,” he said incredulously.

The potions master smirked and replied, “Very good Mr. Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for your astuteness.”

Shaking his head, Harry wondered who this man was and what he had done with the surly potions master he thought he had known. It turns out there was much more to this man than he ever thought possible. And Harry decided he could happily spend the rest of his life trying to figure out his soul mate.


	5. Revolutions

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 5 Revolutions 

Over the next several days Severus kept a close eye on his young companion. While Harry appeared to be studiously working on his schoolwork, the potions master sensed that the young Gryffindor was also busy plotting his and Albus’ payback for their elaborate prank.

Watching the green eyes light up in merriment, Severus could not help but be glad though that he had agreed to the headmaster’s scheme as it did seem to do exactly as they had hoped – the pranks and foolishness had kept Harry’s mind off of his more immediate problems. The furor over the news that they were soul mates was at least temporarily forgotten as the young man plotted his own pranks. Severus resigned himself to being pranked, if only to make his mate happy.

 

Harry grinned as he sat working on his schoolwork. He knew that Severus was nervously expecting retaliation for what he and the headmaster had done to him, but Harry wasn’t going to do anything predictable. In fact, the young Gryffindor had decided that he was going to let both men sweat it out while they worried about payback. 

As he put the finishing touches on his potions work, Harry glanced up to see that his mate was surreptitiously watching him. Allowing a particularly wicked grin to cross his face, Harry was rewarded when the older man squirmed slightly in his seat. Oh, yes. This was definitely going to be fun. Just thinking of how much fun he could have unnerving Severus and the headmaster brought a small laugh to his lips. 

But the truth was that Harry understood perfectly well why the headmaster had started the whole business. It also explained why Severus had agreed to go along with the rather outrageous plan. Harry had been in danger of falling into despair after the news of their relationship became public. His friends and many of the other students had not taken the news too well and had been if not outright hostile, then at least disapproving. Ron refused to even talk to him and regularly made a big show of leaving when Harry would enter the room. Hermione and Neville were at least somewhat friendly, but Harry had heard that they were under pressure from the other Gryffindors to cut all ties with him. As it was, Harry ended up eating alone at the end of the Gryffindor table when he did go to the Great Hall for meals. 

At least the others were now leaving him alone, Harry thought gratefully. The first couple of days had been more stressful than he could have imagined as the teasing, taunts and downright threats had been nonstop. But now most seemed to have decided that he was beneath their notice and simply ignored his presence. Well, Harry thought to himself, the past few years had certainly taught him how to handle such reactions from the wizarding world. If that was the best (or worst, depending on how you looked at it) they could do to him, then they would be sorely disappointed in the results. Harry had absolutely no intentions of rolling over and being a ‘good little Golden Boy’ by doing what the wizarding world wanted of him. For better or worse, Harry had committed his life and his love to Severus Snape. 

Shaking off the gathering melancholy, Harry decided that he had much better things he could be doing than trying to worry about the fickleness of ‘his public’. He closed his potions book and gathered up the rest of his supplies before walking over to his lover who was studiously ignoring his movements.

“Sev, I know you have been watching me,” Harry purred in what he hoped was a seductive tone. “Are you wondering what I have planned to do to you? Are you worried that I might find a way to repay you for that little stunt you pulled? Are you wondering if you should check your food, your drinks, your clothing? Or perhaps, I might get into your office or your classroom and wreak some havoc there?” Harry chuckled as he pulled the older man’s potions journal out of his hands before settling in his lover’s lap. Running a wet tongue along the shell of Severus’ right ear, Harry whispered, “You should worry, you know. I think being with you has unleashed my Slytherin tendencies. You never know what I will do to punish you for that little stunt.” 

Harry decided he had teased his lover enough and set about fulfilling some basic human needs instead. His knees on either side of the older man’s, Harry began flexing his hips against the firm body underneath him. Hands wound into the long, silky hair and Harry bent his head so that he could capture those tempting lips with his own. 

A moan broke out from the normally stoic man and he reached up to pull the young wizard down to him. Severus opened his mouth to the tantalizing tongue and the lovers exchanged a deep and sensuous kiss. All thoughts of pranks and retribution flew away as the blood pounded through his arteries and straight to his groin. How had he lived without this before, he wondered foggily as he used his hands on the slim hips to grind the delectable body against his. 

The thrusting of their hips together was sending spikes of sensation through Harry. He wanted, oh he needed this: this sweet release and this strong man who was currently driving him to distraction.

The kisses became more frenzied as both men reveled in the tremors coursing along their nerve impulses. Faster now, more determined now, both panting, they ground harder against one another. As the younger and more inexperienced man, Harry lost the battle to contain his climax any longer and his cock throbbed as it pulsed against his lover’s body. Still trembling from the orgasm, Harry felt the older man stiffen as his own climax hit. The younger man nestled contentedly into his lover’s body as they both struggled to regain their composure and their breath. 

Smiling, Harry pulled back and placed a tender kiss on the tip of the prominent nose. He reflexively shivered as he felt the cleansing spell wash over his body and his clothing. Reluctant to leave the warmth and security of the position he currently occupied, Harry snuggled closer to his mate.

Bemusedly, Severus indulged his young lover in his instinctual need to cuddle. But of course, Severus would adamantly deny ever doing such a thing. Or hex whoever was foolish enough to suggest that. Slender potion-stained fingers carded through the wild mess his mate called hair. Allowing only a small smirk to adorn his stern face, Severus only hoped that he could be enough for the younger man. Severus wasn’t sure if he could survive life without Harry in it.

Content in his lover’s embrace, Harry continued to run his fingers through the long hair. Idly he wondered how he and his schoolmates could ever have imagined that the silky strands were in fact greasy. He supposed that in the end it was all a question of perspective. Before he had resented his potions professor and had felt no need to look for anything good from or about the man. But now, Harry felt as if his eyes were truly open for the first time in his young life. It didn’t matter if anyone else could see the good in his lover; all that mattered was that the man was beautiful to Harry.

Chuckling, Harry decided to continue his earlier torture. “You know, love, even that fine performance won’t save you from what I have planned.” Pressing tiny kisses along the long neck, Harry felt the flutter of a heartbeat underneath his lips.

Severus closed his eyes. Figures the brat would decide to turn the screw a bit more. Shuddering at the sensuous kisses flitting along his neck, Severus wondered if it had been such a good idea to allow Harry to spend so much time with Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Deceptions

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 6 Deceptions

“Hurry, Neville, or we will be late to Transfigurations,” Hermione huffed to her housemate. She had kindly stopped to help the clumsy boy pick up his belongings after his bag had ripped and now they were both going to be in trouble if they didn’t hurry.

Rounding a corner, the pair pulled up short as they nearly ran into a professor. Professor Snape to be exact. Neville Longbottom whimpered. This was not going to be good. Nothing concerning Professor Snape ever turned out well.

“Well, well, what do we have here,” the silky voice inquired. “A couple of Gryffindors running through the corridors. No, no, this will not do at all,” the potions master intoned.

As the two friends paled, Snape continued, “Let’s see; ten points from Gryffindor for running carelessly through the halls and detention with me in my office tonight at 8pm.”

Hermione opened her mouth to complain, but Neville pulled her arm and agreed to see the professor that evening. The stubborn witch stewed as the nervous boy drew her away from the irascible professor. Breathing a sigh of relief, Neville and Hermione arrived at their next class just after the bell rang. As she pulled out her supplies, the young witch frowned. What had started out as a bad day had just gotten worse. And if Snape hadn’t stopped them they would have made the class on time. As it was, she and Neville had lost another ten points from Professor McGonagall for their tardiness. There were times she wished she could hex her teachers.

 

The day passed quickly enough and 8 o’clock found the reluctant Gryffindors knocking on the potions master’s office door. At the barked command to enter, Hermione squeezed Neville’s hand in reassurance before obeying. The pair entered the dimly lit, crowded room and closed the door behind them as directed. Turning, they were surprised to see an unexpected occupant in the room.

“Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, I do trust that everything is all right with you?” Albus Dumbledore asked from where he was sitting across from a scowling Professor Snape.

Hermione was the first to recover and she answered for them, “Uh, yes, Headmaster. We are fine.”

“Splendid,” the older wizard exclaimed, as if it were indeed the most wonderful news he had ever heard. “Please, the both of you, sit down and make yourselves comfortable.”

Neville shot a nervous glance at his friend, only to see her shrug in confusion. Neither knew why the headmaster was also present for their detention with the potions master.

Once the confused Gryffindors were seated, Albus began, “I asked Professor Snape to arrange for you to receive a detention so that we could speak without raising suspicions. Oh, and Neville my dear boy, I am sorry to have ruined your bag like that. I have taken the liberty of replacing your bag for you. I do believe that you will find it on your bed in your dorm room later this evening.”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the headmaster held up a hand forestalling her. “All in good time, Miss Granger,” the older wizard soothed. “Oh, would anyone care for a radish, or perhaps a carrot stick?” Albus asked as he pulled a radish out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He chuckled, seeing three pairs of disbelieving eyes. Swallowing the last of the sharp-flavored vegetable, the headmaster smiled, “Ah, yes, quite tasty.”

Struggling to contain his exasperation at his mentor’s antics, Severus interrupted, “Headmaster, I do believe that you wished to speak to these students for a reason…”

Chuckling, Albus agreed before sobering slightly. “Yes, then. It has come to our attention that young Harry has been receiving some rather disparaging comments regarding his relationship with Professor Snape. I am rather concerned that his housemates, and indeed many whom he considered to be friends have turned away from him. Now, it is also my understanding that you two have remained loyal to your friend and have even attempted to defend him and his situation with the other Gryffindors.”

Hermione understood the statement to actually be a question, so she answered for them both, “Yes, sir, that is correct. We want to be there for Harry, but some of our friends are intent upon being stubborn. I am not sure how we can help him though.” Her open and friendly eyes were shadowed as she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

The headmaster looked kindly at the upset students. “Perhaps you could begin by telling us why you believe Harry’s other friends have turned their backs on him,” he prodded.

Neville gulped. He had yet to speak, but felt the need to do so now. “Um, sir,” he began hesitantly. “Dean and Seamus are upset because it is Pro – Professor Snape,” he said, darting a nervous glance at the man in question. When the professor didn’t visibly react to his comment, Neville found the courage to continue, “And Ron is upset because he has been wanting Harry to marry his sister Ginny. He has been talking about that for a couple of years now. I, I think he had it all planned out and now he thinks Harry has ruined all of that.”

Hermione piped up, “But I have talked to Ginny and she doesn’t want to be tied down to anyone for quite some time. She has no desire to be like her mother and settle down and have a bunch of kids. I think Ginny knows that Harry would want to do just that and while she likes Harry, she doesn’t love him.”

Nodding, Albus thought for a moment. “Yes, it is as I thought. Would you two be willing to help us with Harry? Severus and I are concerned that even though Harry doesn’t say anything, he is hurting from the apparent rebuff he is receiving from his housemates.”

Brightening up, Hermione immediately agreed. She would gladly hex her friends for their recent behavior. Really, Harry couldn’t help it that his soul mate happened to be Professor Snape. And all in all, the older man was probably good for her friend. Harry had so much on his shoulders and he needed a strong person to help ground him.

Neville was a bit more hesitant to agree, but he wanted to be there for Harry. After all, his friend had never let him down and he wanted to return the favor. Even though Harry’s mate had turned out to be Professor Snape, Neville thought that if the stern man could make Harry happy, then that was good enough for him.

Blue eyes twinkled brightly as the headmaster realized they had found a couple of accomplices in their quest to aid Harry. “Oh, and before I forget. Twenty points to Gryffindor for this fine display of loyalty.” Standing, Albus excused himself and left the potions master’s office.

Out in the corridor, Albus turned to see Harry walking down towards his mate’s office. The headmaster knew that Severus had asked that the young man to meet him there later this evening. “Harry, my dear boy,” Albus greeted the student. “Would you like a celery stick?”

Harry shook his head in confusion as the old wizard pulled one out and began munching on it. Passing the headmaster, Harry smiled slightly.

Turning, Albus again addressed the young Gryffindor, “Oh, and Harry? I must say that your transfiguration skills are coming along quite nicely. I will be sure to mention that to Professor McGonagall the next time I speak with her.” Chuckling, Albus pulled out a carrot stick and nibbled merrily on it. Yes, Harry had indeed come up with an excellent prank – turning his candy into vegetables.


	7. Calculations

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: I apologize for the length of time between updates but I have been feeling a bit under the weather as of late. It is nothing serious, but I suffered with bronchitis for most of the summer and have had difficulty recovering from that. And now it seems as if I catch every bug that comes my way. So I think it is safe to assume that if I am being remiss in updating then I am indeed sick and probably sleeping on my couch.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 7 Calculations

Shaking his head in bemusement as he continued down the corridor to the potions master’s office, Harry decided that, while funny, it rather took some of the enjoyment out of the prank when the prankee willingly went along with the joke. Harry checked his watch once more to make sure he wasn’t late in arriving. If there is one thing that he knew Severus disliked it was tardiness. 

Harry knocked once on the door and waited for the command to enter. Upon hearing it, Harry opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. Turning around, Harry was surprised to see Hermione and Neville sitting across from his lover. “Oh, I am sorry,” he said. “I’ll just go now…”

“Harry,” his mate interrupted, “Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom have been summoned here to meet with us.”

A frown puzzling his brow, Harry sat in the chair the potions master waved him toward. Sitting quietly, the young Gryffindor knew that all would be revealed in due time and he also suspected that this also had something to do with the headmaster’s presence in the dungeons.

Dark eyes carefully regarded his mate as Severus began, “The headmaster and I are concerned that you have been receiving less than favorable ‘support’ from your friends and school mates. We had also noticed that these two have risked ridicule in order to defend you and our relationship. As such, Professor Dumbledore and I have spoken with the pair and have determined that they are indeed supportive of you yet.” The potions master paused, as he was not normally a man given to expressing things of an emotional nature. But he knew that Harry needed this; he needed his friends as much as he needed his mate. “I believe that between the five of us, we will be able to figure on an appropriate course of action.”

Hermione, never one to sit on the sidelines for long, piped up, “Yes, Harry. Neville and I know that this is what is best for you and we are determined to help you and Professor Snape.” Next to the assertive witch, Neville was bobbing his head rather vigorously in agreement. Noticing her friend’s actions, Hermione turned back to Harry. Nodding in obvious satisfaction, she smiled and said, “See, there, Harry? We can see that you are happy here and we intend to help change the others’ opinions.” 

Sighing, Harry was glad to find that he still did have some friends left after all. Turning to his soul mate, he gave a grateful and heartfelt smile. Knowing that the older wizard would dislike any more acknowledgement of his thoughtfulness at the moment, Harry made a mental note to thank his mate in a mutually pleasurable way later.

 

The four spent the next hour working through several scenarios and possible reactions they could expect to receive. Upon hearing that Ron already had his wedding, honeymoon and marriage with Ginny Weasley planned out, Harry just had to shake his head. “He knows we think of each other like brother and sister,” Harry groused. “What is he thinking; and why is it so important to him anyway? Aren’t I even allowed to make my own decisions?”

Warm brown eyes regarded her frustrated friend. “Harry, it’s not that. It’s just – well, Ron is being an idiot. Maybe what he needs is someone of his own.” Brightening up, Hermione smiled. “Yes, maybe that is just what Ronald needs. And I have an idea,” she said, an unholy glint in her eyes.

Three otherwise somewhat brave men shuddered at the images of what the dangerous feminine mind could conjure. Hushed stories had been passed down from fathers to sons over the years, detailing the horrific and terrifying tales of just what a woman was capable of doing when she was determined.

 

Looking at the clock on his far right bookshelf, Severus saw that the hour had grown late and the two Gryffindors needed to return to their tower before curfew. Only under special circumstances did the potions master ever allow students in detention to break curfew. One of those in particular being if the student in question was Harry Potter and it was before the time when Severus had had to face the fact that his mate was indeed that same Harry Potter. Oh, those had been the days, the potions master sighed to himself: he would hold Harry late for his detention and then deduct even more points from Gryffindor as punishment for being out of bounds after curfew. Shaking his head, Severus brought his attention back to the present to note that Harry was yawning and Longbottom was beginning to nod off. Only the know-it-all still seemed to be awake and alert. Severus sneered in amusement; no doubt the chit even managed to stay conscious for her History of Magic classes with Professor Binns.

Standing, Severus gave the order for the two students to take their leave. Longbottom actually managed to rouse himself enough to stumble to his feet and Severus found himself being thankful that no potions ingredients were immediately available to the hopelessly inept student.

The Granger girl pulled his Harry into a tight hug and Severus wanted to hex the chit on the spot. Severus did not wish to share his Harry with anyone; Harry was his and his alone. Pulling himself up to his full height, Severus sneered, “I do believe that the hour is late and this ‘detention’ is over. As such, I would suggest that you unhand my mate and return to your dorms now.”

Hermione had the audacity to grin at the barely-veiled reprimand from an obviously jealous mate. Pulling back, she brashly kissed Harry’s cheek before turning to her coconspirator, Neville. “Good evening, Professor Snape, Harry,” she said as she pulled Neville out of the oddly and eerily furnished office.

Harry shook his head in bemusement at his mate’s and his friends’ actions. Feeling strong arms encircle his waist, Harry leaned back into the broad chest. “You know I only want you, Sev,” Harry softly admonished his lover. “No one else,” he finished as he entwined his fingers with the long, slender, potion stained fingers of his Severus.

“Mmm,” was the only articulate reply the potions master had to offer as he held the younger man he had come to love so dearly. Nuzzling his nose into the perpetually messy hair, Severus sighed. Who ever would have believed that he, the snarky, snarly, nasty potions master, and ex-Death Eater, could have been so fortunate as to find such happiness.

Thoughts of happiness brought to mind eternally twinkling blue eyes, and Severus just had to ask, “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the headmaster and his radishes, would you, Harry?” 

Pulled out of his pleasant musings, Harry smiled slyly before setting a neutral mask in place. “Um, no,” Harry innocently replied. “Maybe he’s decided that he was setting a bad example for the students by going around eating candy all the time?”

A raised eyebrow greeted that statement, revealing what the older man thought of that idea. “Indeed, Mr. Potter,” he drolly remarked, “And since when has our beloved headmaster ever cared about the example he was setting for the children?”

Laughing, Harry allowed Severus to lead him through the hidden door to their chambers and the young Gryffindor began plotting various ways to thank his mate. Severus smiled as he considered how he might convince a certain young man to repay him for his consideration.


	8. Machinations

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. The chapter fought me tooth and nail. And I have the marks to prove it!

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 8 Machinations

Harry ignored the solid presence at his back as he finished rinsing his hair in the shower. True to his word he had appropriately and privately thanked Severus for his help in regaining some of his friends, but Harry wasn’t quite done yet. Smirking, the young man rinsed off and then lathered the flannel in his hand. Turning to the older man, Harry leaned up for a tender kiss. Deepening the exploration of his mate’s mouth, Harry began to gently run the soapy cloth over the smooth planes of his beloved’s body. 

Severus groaned into the warm mouth enveloping his. The older man allowed his partner to wash him while he in turn let his hands roam freely over the younger man’s beautiful body. The stoic potions master had finally given himself over to the pleasures of the flesh and he was enjoying the ride with his mate.

Quickly and efficiently finishing the task of washing his mate, Harry now turned to the anticipated pleasure of continuing to thank the man he had come to love. Fingertips traced the defined chest before him. Harry never would have guessed that the man hid such a gorgeous body underneath all those heavy robes. Well, the truth was probably more that Harry had honestly never even given it a thought before. Smiling to himself, Harry found that he thought that was just a shame, but… It would also mean that others wouldn’t think about his mate either.

Reaching up to capture a thin lip in his own, Harry stroked lower over the tantalizing body. Feeling the hips thrusting forward, the young Gryffindor pulled back and slid down to kneel on the shower floor in front of his lover. Hungrily eying the impressive erection before him, Harry snaked his pink tongue out to just meet the tip of his lover’s cock. Tasting the salty tang of the pre-come gathering there, Harry lunged forward, eager for more. He had quickly become addicted to the taste of his lover’s body and he needed more. Grabbing the slim hips, Harry steadied himself before bringing his prey to his lips and slipping the hard flesh between his needy lips. 

The normally tightly controlled potions master was reduced to a moaning, quivering mass as his young lover eagerly attended to his aching erection. Full lips paid ample homage to the leaking tip and the wet tongue swept across the head and played with his slit. His long fingers tangled in the younger man’s delightfully soft hair and Severus leaned back against the shower wall. The sensations of the warm water pelting his body and Harry licking and suckling his turgid member complemented one another. A gentle but firm hand reached up to fondle his balls and Severus was hard pressed to not buck into that delicious mouth. Harry obligingly opened his mouth wider and relaxed his throat so that he could take more of his lover into his wet, warm mouth. By now, Severus was moaning and shaking with the effort of holding his body back from what it so desperately wanted and needed.

Harry would have smirked if his mouth were not otherwise occupied; but as it was, he felt the very real satisfaction that he was the one who could wring such reactions from the normally stoic and self-contained older man. He had never truly understood before how the one who seemed to be in the submissive stance could in fact actually be the one in control. But seeing and hearing his lover respond to his touches and ministrations, Harry had to concede that he indeed held the power right now.

Losing himself to the erotic pleasure he was giving his partner, Harry lowered a hand to begin stroking his own neglected erection. The musky scent filling his nose and tantalizing his tongue, Harry happily attended to his lover’s engorged member. He swirled his tongue along the thick vein and over and around the smooth head. As he sped up his hand on his own cock, Harry hummed his appreciation around his mate’s assets. The younger man was rewarded with a shout of pleasure and the strong pulsing of the thick, throbbing cock into his willing mouth.

Harry gave a final tug and spurted his seed over his hand and down onto the floor of the shower. Giving the now softening cock a final caress, the young man glanced up at his lover and smiled to see the ordinarily stoic man panting in the aftermath of his release. After a moment, obsidian eyes opened to gaze down at his lover. Strong arms reached down to pull the brash Gryffindor up and into his embrace. 

“Brat,” Severus breathed against his ear.

“But you love me,” was the impertinent reply.

Chuckling, the potions master turned off the water and began toweling both of them dry. Yes, he thought, this could definitely become a favorite activity.

 

Much later than originally planned, the two men made their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast. The potions master was bemused to see that the Granger girl’s plot already seemed to be in motion. At least that is what Severus presumed to be happening, as two giggling Gryffindor chits were shamelessly flirting with the youngest Weasley boy. Severus smirked when he noted that the young man seemed to be rather confused and lost at all the attention he was receiving.

 

Harry had ignored his housemates until he sat down across from Hermione and Neville. Wondering at the self-satisfied look on his friend’s face and the slightly green complexion on Neville, Harry glanced over to see Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown fawning over Ron. “Hermione,” he asked quietly, “why are they all over Ron?”

The bushy haired girl grinned. “I let them in on a little secret. Well, okay, maybe not so little,” she giggled even as Neville paled further.

The dark haired boy frowned. “What are you going on about?”

Mischievously, Hermione took a banana from the bowl in front of her. “Oh, let’s just say that someone let it slip just how well endowed our friend Ronald is.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to pale. Turning to Neville, he whispered, “You didn’t?”

Neville ducked his head before giving a slight nod. 

“Neville, I thought we all agreed to not mention that? You know, Guys’ Honor and all?”

“Sorry, Harry. It just came out,” Neville nervously explained.

Shaking his head, Harry wondered how this was supposed to help anything. But he resolutely refused to ask the self-proclaimed Gryffindor Brain. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to know. Thank Merlin I am gay, he thought as he piled eggs and bacon on his plate. At least Sev makes sense, the Gryffindor thought even as he looked across the hall to his mate.


	9. Determination

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 9 Determination

Over the course of the next several days Ronald Weasley found that he was the unwilling recipient of much unusual and baffling attention from many of the female residents of Hogwarts as well as from a few of the more adventurous males. Ron found, much to his chagrin that he couldn’t even escape to the boys’ bathrooms as Seamus Finnegan and Ernie McMillan regularly followed him in there and made lewd and lascivious comments and advances to the confused young Gryffindor. 

The breaking point for the hapless, clueless young man came when the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, accosted him in a deserted corridor one day. “Mr. Weasley, I understand that you are especially ‘gifted’,” she slurred as she attempted a sexy, slinky walk. Sadly, the soused teacher only managed a tipsy, stilted stumble. 

Ron hastily backed away from the rather scary sight before him. He may have been a Gryffindor, but he wasn’t stupid. “Um, sorry, Professor. Bu, but, I just remembered there is something I need to be doing – now.” So saying, the nervous young man turned and fairly flew down the hallway to escape his latest admirer.

 

Hermione and Neville were studying together in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room when their attention was drawn to the entry portal and a gasping Ron. Seeing the pair, he hurriedly made his way across the room to his two most trusted friends. Ron just knew that they would be able to help him with this strange turn of events.

“Hermione, Neville,” he gasped, still trying to regain his breath and his equilibrium. “You have got to help me. Half the school’s gone mental, I’m telling you. Tre – Trelawney; the great bug just came on to me!” he exclaimed, obviously still trying to process that bit of information in his red-haired head. 

Neville gulped when he saw the gleam in his study partner’s eye. No good was going to come of this, he thought worriedly.

“Why, Ronald. What ever is the matter?” Hermione practically purred. Ron was rendered speechless when his friend pushed him back onto the worn sofa. The bewildered boy was even more astounded when the girl he had known since that first train ride to Hogwarts settled on his lap. “Oh, Ron,” she whispered, “you don’t know how you affect everyone, do you?”

Blue eyes opened wide as he sought out help from his dorm mate. “Neville,” he squeaked, “help?”

Neville meanwhile, was finding it difficult to watch the girl he was falling for seducing their friend. Even though he knew what Hermione was up to, he still had to remind himself that he really had no reason to object. The attractive, smart girl didn’t even know how he felt about her. And Neville was pretty sure she wouldn’t think of him in that way in any case. Sighing, he just shrugged in answer to his hapless dorm mate.

Hermione had not been idle in the short amount of time since she had physically accosted her friend. “Ron,” she breathed across the shell of his ear. “Do you want all this to stop? Do you want your life to return to normal? All you have to do is to accept that Harry is happy where he is and that he is happy with Professor Snape.” 

“Oh, and Ronald,” was said with a swipe of her tongue over that same ear. “You really wouldn’t want your mother to get wind of this little fiasco, now would you?”

“My, my mother?” Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione laughed. “Yes, Ron. Your mother. The one who would tear you limb from limb for your recent behavior. And unless you want her to hear every excruciating detail, you WILL make up with Harry.” Pulling off the bewildered boy, Hermione smiled grimly. “You will prove to Harry that you really are his friend, Ronald Weasley. I won’t let you betray him again.”

“Um, Hermione?” he asked weakly.

Hermione primly sat back down next to Neville before she answered. “Ron. Harry is our friend. He needs us. He needs you.”

Ron snorted, “Oh, I think that Harry has just what he needs. He has Snape, remember? So why should he worry about us? After all, we’re just the ones who have stood by him for six years.” Ron’s face was twisted as much in anger as it was in despair. Though he wouldn’t admit it for the world he missed his friend. At this point, though, he just didn’t know how to go about repairing the damage. 

Hermione watched as her lost friend wiped away his angry tears. “Oh, Ron. Of course Harry still needs us. Don’t you think he hasn’t been hurting too? How difficult do you think this has been for him to find out that the man who has made his life miserable the past few years is the one man he needs more than anything else? Don’t you think that he has been through enough in his life?” The strong-willed witch sighed before she continued trying to persuade her friend, “Ronald, do be reasonable. Harry is our friend and he needs us – he needs you. Now are you going to do the right thing? Or do I have to get mean?”

Neville gulped. If this was Hermione being nice, then he definitely didn’t want to see her mean. He just hoped Ron would be as smart and realize that little fact.

Now it was Ron’s turn to gulp. He had rarely seen Hermione angry, but when she was, it was not a pretty sight. In fact, she was almost as bad as his mum. If there was any lesson worth learning as a Weasley, it was to beware an angry woman. All the Weasley men had learned to tread lightly around first Molly and then Ginny Weasley. It was a little discussed fact that the women ruled the roost in the Weasley family. But it was a fact that the Weasley men took to heart.

“Hermione, how can you do this to me? I mean, we’re friends.” Ron protested.

“Yes, Ron, we are friends. The question is how can you do this to Harry? He is our friend too. Think about it, but don’t take too long,” the headstrong witch admonished her long-time friend before standing and bidding both boys a good night.

Two rather confused young men watched the lithe young woman mount the stairs to the girls’ dorm. One was sure she had gone mental and another thought that she was the embodiment of everything lovely and desirable. Oh, help him if his Gran ever found out about this. Determinedly Neville shook his head. No, that was not the important thing. No, the question was how he could convince his vivacious housemate that they would be good together and for each other.

 

Hermione silently congratulated herself as she entered the seventh years’ girls’ dorm. If she knew Ron – and she did – then he would be scraping by tomorrow morning and begging forgiveness. As she slipped into her warm bed she made a note to thank Pavarti and Lavender for their help. And of course, she owed Pansy Parkinson the notes for the next Transfiguration test as thanks for her assistance. And Pansy also wanted her help in catching the eye of a certain red-haired Weasley girl. Hermione smirked. She knew a secret or two about Ginny and thought that it was quite probable that Pansy stood a chance with the object of her affection. Hermione thought with some satisfaction that it was a good thing that she and Pansy both had a thing for reading and studying. Of course, that had to stay their little secret for now. It wouldn’t do to give away all of her secrets, now would it?


	10. Altercations

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus must face the ramifications of their bonding.  


* * *

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: Hmm. What happens when you want to open a document, but instead hit save and then the document? And then ignore what your computer tells you?… Ooh, bad news, that… And then you find that you forgot to save this particular document elsewhere… And then your husband is too busy laughing at you to help… But, I was able to download my story from Hpfandom and only lost a couple of paragraphs.  
Thank goodness for Hpfandom!

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 10 Altercations

The next morning at breakfast Ron sank heavily into the place next to Harry. The whole fiasco with the sex-starved residents of Hogwarts had been entirely too much for the red-haired boy. Oh, he had absolutely no problem with sex; it was just that he had a problem with his mother knowing about his activities – and then killing him and burying his body out in the garden for the gnomes to dig up. And Hermione had made it perfectly clear that his mum would know every excruciating detail if he refused to make up with Harry. 

“Um, Harry?” Ron began tentatively. “About this whole thing. Well, I just wanted to say…” the young Weasley male tried to apologize without having to actually apologize. 

Fortunately for him, Harry had come to realize a few things over the past few weeks. One of those was that petty disagreements just took up too much time and energy. And although before Harry would have relished in the juvenile game of ‘I’m better than you are’; now he understood that there were many more important things in life. And Harry had, of course, heard the whispered tales of Ron’s ‘impressive expertise’ and he had had a great deal of difficulty keeping a straight face through it all. For Harry understood very well that however much Ron might wish to explore his sexuality, Ron was much more intimidated by the possibility that Molly Weasley would find out and would flail him from limb to limb.

“Ron, though you hurt me, it’s okay now,” Harry interrupted. “All I ask is that you accept that I am with Severus and we will be all right. If you can’t do that, then…”

Ron gulped. He could see that he was being given a second chance and he appreciated that Harry was willing to overlook his immaturity. Of course, neither would ever acknowledge that this is what had actually happened, or would ever speak of this matter again. 

Sighing in relief, Ron began to dig into his breakfast when an unwelcome thought crossed his mind. “Um, Harry… I, uh, sort of wrote to mum the other day when I was upset about you and Snape,” he nervously said. Silently praying to the interested deities, Ron waited for the eruption he knew would be coming.

Harry stopped in mid bite. Molly on a rampage was a bad thing. Molly on a rampage against him was a very bad thing. Maybe surrendering to Voldemort was still an option?

The remainder of breakfast was eaten in silence as neither boy had much to say to the other. Harry nodded to Ron and the others before shouldering his bag and moving out to the first class of the day.

 

Albus was enjoying a quiet cup of tea mid-morning when the fire in his fireplace flared a brilliant green. Surprised blue eyes watched as an obviously flustered Molly Weasley stepped into the room. “Ah, Molly. Might I ask to what I owe the pleasure of your company? And what may I do for you?” he politely asked while adroitly covering his shock at the unexpected interruption.

The distraught Weasley matron brushed off her robes and straightened her spine. It had taken this long for the irate witch to give her diligent husband and her determined older children the slip so that she could get to Hogwarts to save her adoptive son from an uncertain, but surely disagreeable fate. Giving the venerable Head of the Order of the Phoenix a withering look, Molly sniffed. “I want to know how you could allow an innocent boy to fall under the influence of such a hard-headed, cold-hearted, sharp-tongued cynical man? Just what were you thinking?” Molly demanded, her voice rising with each word.

“Now, Molly,” Albus tried to placate the agitated witch, “I assure you that Harry is perfectly all right and perfectly happy with his circumstances. This was necessary, I can assure you.”

“Necessary!” Molly all but screeched. “And how do you justify that?”

Albus ignored Fawkes as he trilled a sort of ‘let’s see you get out of this’ song. Really, who knew that phoenixes were such sarcastic creatures? “Molly, my dear,” Albus patiently began again, “both Harry’s and Severus’ magic was out of control. Only by bonding together could their magical powers be grounded. Now I am certain that I do not have to explain to you just how important that is not only for their benefit but also to our cause.”

Taken back momentarily by the words of the headmaster, Molly paused in her diatribe. “Albus, what do you mean?” Molly asked quietly. 

“Just that, Molly, my dear. Harry and Severus are soul mates and need each other to balance their energies. Please know that I have only Harry’s best interests at heart in this and all matters,” Albus calmly explained. “As astonishing as it may seem, they fit together quite well.”

As reassuring as the headmaster’s words were, Molly still needed to see for herself. “Albus, since I have come all this way, it would be rude of me to not visit with Harry and my children while I am here.”

Chuckling at the so obvious hint, Albus casually remarked that as it was near lunchtime, perhaps Molly might accompany him to the meal. Temporarily appeased, Molly nodded and allowed the headmaster to lead the way down to the Great Hall.

 

Sighing, Harry sat down next to Hermione and Neville in the Great Hall. Somehow he had managed to survive that most dreaded of all classes at Hogwarts – Potions. Fortunately Harry had finally figured out that the potions master was mostly bluster and as a result was able to relax a bit in class and was actually doing better.

Ron made his usual ‘I-haven’t-eaten-in-a-couple-of-hours-so-of-course-I-am-starving-to-death’ entrance and virtually threw himself onto the bench at the Gryffindor table. Hermione huffed as she saved her beloved books from her friend’s gracelessness. The youngest Weasley male had just opened his mouth to ask when the food would be arriving when he visibly paled. “Um, mates? What’s my mum doing here?” he managed to gasp.

Frowning, Harry turned to see that indeed, Molly Weasley was entering the Great Hall with the headmaster. The Gryffindors watched silently as the red-haired woman marched determinedly over to where they sat. 

“Harry!” she called out warmly. “And Ron and Ginny. How are my children doing?” 

The two de facto Weasleys rolled their eyes at their mother’s blatant favoritism towards Harry. They were used to Molly’s enthusiasm and determination in making sure that Harry felt loved and part of the family. And knowing that the vivacious woman had more than enough love for everyone helped ease any jealousy that might have arisen.

Three mumbled greetings answered the visitor as she sat next to Harry at the table. “Harry, dear,” Molly cooed. “I simply had to come to make sure for myself that you were all right. You are, aren’t you?”

Glaring at Ron for putting him in this mess, Harry turned to Molly and answered, “Yes, ma’am. I’m fine; better even. I’m very happy.”

The woman who had appointed herself Harry’s second mother placed a hand on his cheek and carefully gazed into his expressive green eyes. “Harry, you must know that I only want the best for you. And, well, when I heard that you had been forcibly bonded to Professor Snape… Well, you can imagine how I might have assumed the worst.”

Now stormy eyes turned to regard her youngest son. “And you, Ronald Weasley. You had best hope that Harry will forgive you for making such unfounded accusations. Really, you always were one for letting your imagination carry you away.”

“Sorry, Mum,” Ron mumbled and ducked his head. He had already been thoroughly raked over the coals and back by Hermione and he had no wish to go through that again with his mother.

Molly sniffed, obviously not satisfied. “And have you even apologized to Harry?”

Feeling rather sorry for his friend, Harry interjected, “Oh, yes, Mrs. Weasley. He already did and I forgave him.”

Smiling at the dark haired young man, Molly sighed. “Very well, Harry. And please, call me Molly?” Taking a bite of the shepherd’s pie, Molly paused. “And when is the wedding, my dear?”

Choking on his pumpkin juice, Harry stammered, “Uh, well, you see. Severus just asked me, but we haven’t set the date yet.”

“Well, then. It’s a good thing I came today after all. We have much planning to do,” Molly positively beamed.

Sighing, Harry looked over to see that the threat of a maternal verbal lashing had failed to destroy Ron’s appetite, as he was busy shoveling food into his mouth now that the crisis had been averted. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and politely asked Molly about the rest of the Weasley family, thankfully diverting attention elsewhere. Tensions eased and those at that end of the Gryffindor table relaxed a bit and managed to enjoy the rest of their lunch.

 

Sky-blue eyes twinkled as Albus discerned that Molly had finally been appeased. He had thought that it might take actually seeing Harry for the formidable witch to accept the situation. Indeed, Albus fondly thought, Harry’s eyes truly were the windows to his soul and the boy simply could not hide the truth and love shining within.

 

The ebony-haired man watched the mini-drama unfold around his lover at the Gryffindor table. He had wondered when Molly Weasley would make an appearance, as it was simply too much to hope that the woman would mind her own business. Snorting, Severus had to acknowledge that the Weasley matriarch regarded everyone’s business to somehow involve her. And now he had the unsettling feeling that they had just ceded control of their upcoming wedding to the determined witch.


	11. Retaliations

  
Author's notes: Sequel to ‘Grounded.’ Harry and Severus must now face the ramifications of their bonding.  


* * *

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

Unbeta’d

Chapter 11 Retaliations

Once Molly learned that Harry and Severus were to be married, she absolutely refused to leave without setting some plans for the wedding in motion. Albus graciously gave Harry the afternoon off from classes so that he and Molly Weasley could spend some time together.

Surprisingly, Harry found that he rather enjoyed the time with the strong-willed woman and over all felt that it truly had been a most productive day. Whistling, Harry let himself into their dungeon chambers and waited for his acerbic lover to return from his last class of the day.

Harry had just managed to finish the last of his homework from that morning when the door opened and his dark-eyed lover entered with his usual commanding presence. Grinning, Harry greeted the older man and watched as the stiff teaching robes were carefully removed and neatly hung up next to the outer door. 

Turning, Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched the younger man smile up at him. “And how was your afternoon, Harry?” he smoothly inquired. 

“Great, Sev. Mrs. Weasley has loads of ideas for our wedding,” Harry beamed. “Oh, I hope that you don’t mind that I agreed to let her handle things, do you?” Harry asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

Sighing, Severus knew that there really wasn’t much that could be done to prevent the over-enthusiastic woman from ‘helping’ with the nuptials. The prospect of a Molly Weasley-run wedding was definitely a good reason for a before dinner drink, the potions master decided. Pouring himself a healthy amount of his favorite scotch, Severus sat and tried to remind himself that this young man was worth any amount of Weasley influence. “I am sure we will somehow survive, Harry,” was the best Severus, ever the brave soul, could muster.

A huge smile lit the face of his beloved and Severus tossed back the amber liquid, feeling as if he was going to need all the fortitude he could get in order to face Molly Weasley and her assistance. Merlin, even the Dark Lord at his worst couldn’t strike this much terror in a grown potions master’s heart. Severus thanked the stars above that the Weasley matriarch was firmly on the side of the Light.

 

That evening at dinner, Harry couldn’t help but notice that the headmaster seemed to be a bit subdued. His eyes, though still bright, had lost a bit of that twinkle that Severus was always cursing. Frowning, the young Gryffindor tried to imagine what could possibly be bothering the old wizard. Meeting his lover’s gaze, Harry could plainly see that his mate was also attempting to discern the trouble with Albus Dumbledore.

Despite this new puzzle, dinner went by rather unremarkably. Ron was still too shaken by his mother’s unexpected appearance to ask too many questions of his best mate. The youngest Weasley male was definitely of the opinion that the less said about his mother the better. One of the mantras the Weasley males had always followed was that it was best to stay out of the Weasley females’ way whenever humanly possible.

Hermione and Ginny were too busy chatting about the big wedding of their friend and their professor to notice much else around them. Apparently Molly was not the only female who thought that the only proper sort of wedding was an impossibly huge and elaborate one. 

Snorting, Harry brought his eyes back to his own plate and determined to stay out of things as much as he could. Personally, as long as he and Severus were formally married, he didn’t care if it took place in a Great Hall or a closet. All that mattered, as far as he was concerned, was that it happened. The how and the wherefore just weren’t that important to the young man who had never found much reason in his life to celebrate.

 

Dinner ended and Harry was preparing to leave the Great Hall when Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and his mate approached the Gryffindor table. “Ah, Harry,” Albus began, “would you do us the honor of favoring us with your presence in my office now?”

Harry nodded. Leave it to Dumbledore to make an order sound like an invitation. Falling in step with Severus, Harry followed the headmaster and deputy-headmistress through the many corridors until they reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the tower office. “Everlasting Gobstoppers,” Albus said to the statue.

Hearing the correct password, the gargoyle leapt aside and the entourage rode the circular stairs to the top. Albus stood aside, allowing the others to enter his office before him. Once inside, he conjured soft, cushy chairs for his guests and invited each to be comfortable. 

Settling in his own garishly patterned chintz-covered armchair, Albus cleared his throat. “Now, I suppose you are all wondering why I have asked you here? Yes? Very well, then.” Pushing his half-moon glasses farther up his nose, Albus continued, “It would appear that someone saw fit to replace Fawkes with a ‘Happy Dippy Drinking Bird’.”

The guests looked over to the Phoenix’s perch and sure enough a feathered glass vial was busily bobbing up and down as if repeatedly drinking from an imaginary glass. Puzzled eyes turned back to the headmaster as the three awaited an explanation.

“Now, I do believe that you all realize that a Phoenix cannot be taken by force, so we must assume that Fawkes was a willing participant in this little caper. Now all that remains is to find out who he has been working with and to ask that person to return Fawkes to his rightful place.” 

All eyes turned to Harry as the young man shifted in his seat. “Uh, sir? I am sure I don’t know anything about this,” Harry protested weakly.

To his surprise his Head of House began chuckling. “Oh, Albus. Really this is too rich. I can’t tell you how many times members of the staff have thought of doing just such a thing, but of course, as you have pointed out, Fawkes would have to cooperate in any such endeavor,” Minerva broke off as she succumbed to the laughter welling within her. It had been too long since anyone had managed to pull off such a stunt over her friend and employer.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he stoically regarded his long-time friend and mentor. “I can assure you, Headmaster, that I had nothing to do with this. As you are aware, that blasted bird barely tolerates my presence. I have no doubt that I would be unable to convince it to cooperate with me in any form or fashion.”

Albus unexpectedly laughed at his protégé. “I feel certain, Severus, that if you did not insist upon listing all the possible uses for Phoenix parts in various potions that Fawkes would look upon you more kindly.”

Meanwhile, Harry watched his professors banter back and forth before finally breaking into a wide grin. “Perhaps if you agree to a truce, I might be persuaded to ask Fawkes to return,” Harry slyly offered.

Severus folded his arms as he listened to his young mate. Shaking his head in bemusement, the potions master once again thought that the sorting hat had made a grave error when it put Harry into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. 

Minerva withdrew a hanky from her robe to delicately dab at her eyes. Oh this was definitely worth remembering, she thought happily. The great Albus Dumbledore bested by a student – and one from her House to boot. 

Albus quickly regained the infamous twinkle as he silently applauded Harry’s ingenuity in this latest prank. He would never have suspected that anyone could have convinced Fawkes to do such a thing. Perhaps there was more here at work than just a simple prank, he silently mused.

Nodding his acceptance of the truce, Albus watched as Harry closed his eyes and held out an arm. A bright light heralded the arrival of the brilliantly colored Phoenix. Fawkes trilled softly in greeting and nudged the young man on the cheek before gracefully flying over to his perch. Settling next to the novelty toy, he contentedly watched the humans interact.

Turning to Harry, Albus asked the one question that was bothering him. “Why that particular substitute, Harry?”

Harry smiled. “Oh, that was Fawkes’ idea,” he explained.

 

The journey to the dungeons was made in silence as Severus tried to accept the fact that his lover had successfully managed to out-prank the master prankster. The pair gratefully gained the solitude of their chambers and the stern potions master finally acknowledged the laughter that had been threatening to break out. Harry smiled at his mate, glad that he was responsible for such joviality from the older man.

Finally Severus calmed down enough that Harry thought it might be safe to address some of the ideas that Mrs. Weasley and he had discussed. “Severus?” he began cautiously. “There are some things that I wanted to talk to you about.”

Sensing that his lover was serious about this, Severus sat and gave Harry his full attention. 

Seeing this, Harry took a deep breath and dove in. “Mrs. Weasley suggested that we hold our wedding in the Great Hall and that we could transform it into a Las Vegas style drive-through wedding chapel. Sev, these things the muggles have invented are just great!” Harry gushed. “And we will wear matching powder blue polyester tuxedoes. Then we will have a singer who will perform the song ‘Tomorrow’.”

Obsidian eyes looked disbelievingly at the younger man as Severus tried to make sense of all this. Closing his eyes against the horror-filled visions his lover’s words had painted, Severus just barely managed to hold back a shudder. “You surely are not serious, are you, Mr. Potter?” he finally managed to ask incredulously.

Twinkling green eyes met his as the young man in question broke out in a huge smile. “No, but if you don’t promise to behave, Professor Snape, I will allow Molly to have her evil way with our wedding.”

Groaning, Severus realized he had just fallen victim to the latest prank from the young Gryffindor. Though he begrudgingly accepted that perhaps he might have, in a very small way, deserved that. Of course, the potions master would rather have ripped out his tongue and used it for potions ingredients than to admit such a thing out loud. 

Clear laughter rang out through the dungeon rooms as Harry regarded the slight green tinge in the potions master’s face. He would have to remember to thank Molly for all of her help today. The warm-hearted woman had gladly helped Harry with his pranks today, even while she promised to arrange a nice quiet and simple wedding for the men.


	12. Infatuations

  
Author's notes: Sequel to ‘Grounded.’ Harry and Severus must now face the ramifications of their bonding.  


* * *

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: So sorry for the delay, but I am still sick and I seemingly suffer from the inability to say the word 'no'. So now I am the president of my county's Master Gardener association. What is wrong with me??

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 12 Infatuations

Neville nervously approached the library doors. It would be unfair to the poor boy to assume that the reason for his reticence was the innocuous room. Rather, Neville was agitated because he was scheduled to meet Hermione in there. In that large room, with all those books, with a frowning Madame Pince, and with Hermione. The timid Gryffindor gulped. Hermione was waiting in there for him. She had readily agreed to study with him, and while it was true that Neville could use the help in subjects like Charms and Transfigurations, the real reason he had approached her was simply to spend some more time with the smart, beautiful and talented witch. 

Taking a deep breath, Neville reached inside himself and found that little bit of Gryffindor he possessed and bravely pushed open the large doors. He could do this. He could work on getting Hermione to see him as someone worth being with.

 

Hermione repositioned her quill and inkpot for the umpteenth time. Straightening her books and sheets of parchment once again, she tried to remind herself that this was just a study date. With Neville. Whom she had been noticing more and more lately. Whom she had been slowly realizing was someone who complemented her very well. Who was walking through the doors right now. Smoothing her over-exuberant hair, Hermione smiled brightly at the young man crossing the room.

 

Ron walked stealthily through the darkened halls of Hogwarts. Thanks to Hermione’s little stunt that was meant to pull him into line and to accept Harry and Snape, he had had to face certain issues. Shuddering, Ron nobly decided that for Harry’s sake he would be the mature person. He would open his mind and endorse his best mate’s relationship with the snarky old git. Of course, the threat that his mum would find out about his supposed love life had very little to do with his decision to accept Harry. Really. 

Smiling, Ron slipped into the empty classroom. Well, at least something good had come from this fiasco, he thought to himself. And thanks to his rather brilliant acting skills, he had managed to keep this a secret even from Hermione. Shutting the door behind him, Ron turned to greet the other person in the room. “Justin,” Ron whispered.

A grinning Justin Finch-Fletchley waved his wand and locked the door. Waving his wand once more, he erected strong silencing charms around the room. “Ron,” he said as he strode forward into his new lover’s arms. As the young man leaned into the red head’s embrace, Justin reflected that he truly owed the bushy haired Gryffindor witch. For he strongly doubted he would have ever have had the courage to approach his secret crush on his own.

 

Up in the circular tower, which housed the headmaster’s office and living quarters, a brilliantly colored Phoenix cuddled with his new-found friend. While Fawkes cherished his bond with the powerful and overly-cheerful wizard, he had missed having a fellow bird to converse with. Few knew that the life of a Phoenix was necessarily a lonely one and that the birds often pined for another avian companion. As his new friend bobbed up and down happily, Fawkes looked on contentedly. The ‘Happy Dippy Drinking Bird’ unconcernedly kept up his routine of diving and rising as the red and gold Phoenix looked on indulgently.

 

Severus lay on his side, watching his young lover sleep. The normally stern man smiled to himself as he recalled the rather strenuous activities that led to his mate’s exhaustion. Oh, yes, the potions master reflected, Harry certainly had reason to be tired…

 

The men had barely reached the privacy of their chambers when Severus had turned and accosted his mate. “Harry, you really didn’t believe that you could scare me with the prospect of Molly Weasley planning an outrageously hideous wedding without being punished, now did you,” the older man purred in his sinfully seductive voice.

Harry swallowed nervously. For some strange reason he was unafraid of anything the headmaster might do to get back at him for replacing Fawkes. But the prospect of facing his mate after his purposely low-key retribution for Severus’ part in the pranks left Harry with a dry mouth and sweaty hands. The young man was only too aware of the lengths to which his mate would go to in order to exact revenge for any perceived wrongs. 

Severus quickly took control of the situation, expertly moving his lover backwards until they had reached the doorway of their bedroom. Harry gulped; he knew that he was in for it now, yet somehow he completely trusted the older man and knew that everything would be all right in the end. 

Strong arms guided the younger man to the bed while at the same time divesting Harry of his robe and other clothing. Harry willingly sank down to the large bed even as the last of his clothing disappeared. The potions master loomed over the smaller man and he smirked as he realized that Harry would willingly submit to his ministrations. Harry moaned as the older man suckled at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Severus smirked as he continued to put his plan into action.

Warm lips covered quivering flesh and talented hands traced along the sensitive neural pathways of his young mate. Harry thrashed about as he experienced the nearly overwhelming sensations his lover was awakening in him. Merlin, but Severus was talented. About the time the older man moved down to Harry’s abdomen, the young wizard lost the last vestige of rational thought. From then on, Harry was lost in the delicious tingles and anticipation of what would come next. His lover did not disappoint, as Severus moved even further down his body and began to lavish attention on the sensitive flesh residing there. A hot, wet tongue licked the soft skin of Harry’s inner thighs as long, talented fingers ghosted over the hot, throbbing flesh of the younger man’s impatient cock.

Harry moaned as he arched up into the delicate and sensuous touch. “Sev, need you,” he ground out in desperate need.

A dry chuckle met his plea and Severus bent to continue the task of driving his Gryffindor mad with passion and desire. Oh, yes, he would have his revenge against the brash young man he loved with all of his heart and soul.

Harry was certain the potions master was trying to drive him insane. Over and over again he was brought to the brink of ecstasy, only to be let back down again. Severus refused to allow him release and Harry was fairly certain he would have to hex the man soon, if only he could remember how. 

After an interminable length of time and many disgruntled growls from the frustrated young Gryffindor, Severus pulled back and sat back on his heels. “Well, Harry,” he purred. “Have you learned your lesson? Have you learned to not toy with me?” In counterpoint to his soft words, Severus lazily stroked his lover’s discontented cock. 

Moaning his absolute distress about the current situation, Harry tried to reach out to his lover in a futile attempt to distract Severus from this silly notion of revenge. His passion-fogged mind attempted to assess the situation: he was terribly turned on and his lover seemed to have no intention of fulfilling him any time soon, his cock ached with the all-too real need to be relieved, and apparently he wasn’t going to get relief or sex from Severus until he apologized and/or promised to never do anything like that again. Okay, that was easy enough. “Sev, love. I am truly sorry for upsetting you with that whole deal about the Las Vegas wedding. Now, please, give me what I need,” Harry whinged.

Smirking wickedly, Severus leaned forward and captured his lover’s lips with his own. Harry took the offered opportunity and latched onto the strong, broad shoulders above him. Arching up to meet the hard body of his lover, Harry began rubbing his aching erection against Severus’ hard length. Hearing a deep moan from the older man, Harry increased his rutting until they both were panting heavily. 

Deciding that the brat had learned his lesson, or something, Severus gave himself over to the delicious sensation of their cocks rubbing together. After the agonizing pace he had earlier set, Severus knew that he could not last long. And being that his partner was so young, the potions master had little doubt that Harry was close as well. 

Crying out his lover’s name, Harry crested and felt the warm, wet issue of his release against his hot skin. An instant later he felt the pulse of Severus’ seed as he grunted out his climax. Collapsing in a satisfied heap of flesh, the two lovers lay together while they worked to recover their breath and their equilibrium. 

As his breathing regulated, Harry once again wondered how he had become so fortunate. Of course, he never would have anticipated falling in love with Severus Snape of all people, but he honestly could not find it within himself to complain about his circumstances now. Yes, Harry Potter was in love and all in all he was quite happy about it.


	13. Questions

  
Author's notes: Sequel to ‘Grounded.’ Harry and Severus must now face the ramifications of their bonding.  


* * *

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: I survived my first major project as president of my Master Gardeners association and can now turn my attention back to my writing. Author breathes a huge sigh of relief.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 13 Questions

The warm glow from the previous night faded quickly in the brightening day. In all fairness, the beautiful late fall day had very little to do with the darkening mood settling over the large castle. No, the cause of this malaise was the doing of one who was not even present. Which was probably a good thing, because several of Hogwarts’ residents would like to have Rita Skeeter’s head on a platter, or her animagus form in the mesh of a flyswatter. 

 

Albus Dumbledore fondly watched Fawkes and his new companion for a few moments as he sipped his tea and munched on a chocolate biscuit. Sighing, the powerful wizard realized he could no longer put off the inevitable. He would have to read today’s edition of The Daily Prophet. Though much of what was written in the pompous publication was questionable, bits of real news sometimes managed to sneak in anyway.

“Oh, my,” the old wizard murmured as he caught sight of the front page headline. This indeed would change things.

 

As usual, Hermione was in the Great Hall before most of the other occupants of the castle. She enjoyed the quiet of the mostly empty room where she could read The Daily Prophet and review her notes for the day’s classes. Catching a glimpse of the front page, she gasped in dismay. Absently munching on her toast, the young witch read through the offending article. As she read the last words of the last paragraph, Hermione quickly made up her mind. Gathering her belongings and the paper, the brown haired Gryffindor left the Great Hall in her quest to see the headmaster.

 

Harry was abruptly awakened by the rather colorful and inventive swearing issuing from his mate’s mouth. Sitting up in their bed, Harry mumbled, “Wha’s matter, Sev?”

Several more expletives were uttered before Severus could calm down enough to thrust the worthless and insulting rag into his lover’s hands. Quickly standing, the potions master strode into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. 

Fumbling for his glasses, Harry shrugged as he heard the sound of the shower turning on. He had learned early on that when his mate was upset it was just best to stay out of the way until Severus could calm down. Gryffindor courage be damned; sometimes it just paid to be wise.

Harry smoothed the paper down and easily found the reason for his lover’s consternation. Oh shit, he thought as he began reading.

 

‘The Double Life of a Double Spy  
The Truth About Potions Master Severus Snape

An exclusive expose by Rita Skeeter, special correspondent 

This reporter has learned a shocking truth about a man who is as famous for his sharp tongue as his vast knowledge of the art of potions making. Through exhaustive and determined investigating, I have uncovered a deep, dark secret. Yes, Severus Snape, PM, is a former Death Eater and more recently a spy for his employer, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As is well known, Professor Dumbledore has long been a leading opponent of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. 

Through methods known only to the two men in question, Albus Dumbledore managed to turn the Death Eater from the Dark and into an important tool for the Light. Neither man would respond to queries and indeed threatened this dedicated advocate for the truth.

An anonymous source within Dumbledore’s elite corps of fighters has verified to this reporter that though Severus Snape has long been a member of the formerly highly secretive Order of the Phoenix, he is generally mistrusted by many of his compatriots. As my faithful readers may recall, this reporter was able to finally expose the truth about this shadowy organization in my award-winning article last May. Another Order member again threatened this humble reporter, saying, “Others have gone missing for nosing around here.” As a matter of ethics, the identity of this horrible person shall remain hidden. This reporter cannot but hope though, that he will get a splinter from that horrendous spinning eye.

A former friend of Severus Snape was kind enough to graciously answer a few questions. It would appear that the potions master has even managed to fool those who have known him for a long time. Lord Lucius Malfoy, who has recently been released from Azkaban prison after a terrible misunderstanding, has expressed his disbelief that his former friend was ever involved with the Dark Lord. As a happy side note, Lord Malfoy has received a generous monetary recompense as well as a formal apology from our beneficent Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Lucius Malfoy has promised to contact some of his many friends on the board of governors for Hogwarts. He, along with many of us, would like to know why a former Death Eater has been allowed such free access to our dear, innocent children.

As to the matter of Professor Snape’s supposed spying activities, very little of my information has been validated. This reporter has to wonder if people are afraid to speak…

An alarming postscript to this story is the rumor that the potions master is soul bonded to our very own Boy-Who-Lived. Yes, dear readers, Harry Potter. One must wonder how safe Hogwarts is if the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World has been handed summarily over to this man of questionable ethics and doubtful loyalties…’

 

Harry threw down the paper in disgust. He knew they should have squished that annoying woman when they had the chance. Running his hand through his hair, he realized that he was probably lucky Severus had just stormed off to the bathroom. Once again the young man had to admire his lover’s self control. Harry felt absolutely ready to blast half the castle to rubble right now. 

Even as this thought crossed the young Gryffindor’s mind, Severus reentered their bedroom. Looking up, Harry noted the drawn lines around his mate’s mouth. “Get ready, Harry, we need to go see the headmaster,” Severus bit out.

Nodding, Harry quickly moved to comply. It just would not do to further upset the older man.

 

Once again, Harry wished he would grow some more so he could keep up with his taller lover as they stormed through the castle. No students or staff dared impede their path as the two angry men hurriedly made their way to the headmaster’s office. Even Peeves thought twice about pranking the pair. Of course, the troublesome poltergeist would still have done something if it weren’t for Harry’s quick wand work. Mumbling in frustration, Peeves floated off while trying to pull his hat out of his mouth.

 

Albus Dumbledore soon found that he had an office full of angry people. Besides Harry and Severus, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley who was dragged here by his irate sister, Ginny and their equally incensed mother were present. The Weasley twins flooed in soon afterward, ready to go to battle for the boy they considered an honorary Weasley. The noise in the office was deafening as the occupants argued about the best way to counter the article and destroy the vicious woman who had written it. 

Harry sighed as he surveyed the other occupants. All this yelling was giving him a headache. The walk up from the dungeons had given him time to think and regain his center. Once again ready to face life, the young man lifted his head resolutely. As far as Harry was concerned, he and Severus would simply weather the storm. The young Gryffindor snorted as he acknowledged that they both had had much experience with dealing with adverse publicity. Harry also knew that nothing and no one would be able to change how he felt about his soul mate. Knowing that the older man also felt the same went a long way to easing his mind about this current situation.

Smiling at his dark haired lover from across the room, Harry moved closer to Fawkes’ perch. Stroking the beautiful Phoenix’s feathers, the young man softly spoke to his one-time cohort in crime while ignoring his ranting friends and family. 

 

Severus leaned against the far wall as he observed the quarrelsome group. Still struggling to regain control of his wayward emotions, the potions master refrained from speaking for the moment. Looking across the room, he could see that his mate seemed to be unaccountably calm about this fiasco. Severus frowned in response to his young lover’s smile. Didn’t the boy know how serious this situation was?

Puzzling over Harry’s relaxed demeanor, Severus reflected on what he knew of his partner. Seeing the small smile still directed his way, the potions master suddenly thought he understood: Harry accepted the situation as he had had to accept all adversities in his life. As Severus understood it, Harry had never had much choice in things, so he had simply learned to go with the flow. 

Even as these thoughts ran through the older wizard’s mind, he could feel the soothing tendrils of acceptance flowing through his soul, mind and body. Looking up sharply, glittering obsidian eyes captured bemused emerald ones. Nodding slightly, Harry acknowledged the unspoken question. Everything would be all right, because separately they were strong, but together they would be able to resist any opposition. A short nod of the head assured his young mate that the message was received and accepted. Turning back to the matter at hand, Severus watched the others with a new feeling of calm.

Twinkling blue eyes watched the silent exchange. Albus smiled as he realized that his boys would be all right. Clearing his throat, the headmaster caught everyone’s attention. “Now, my dear friends. I know that this article is upsetting, but what is done is done. What we must now do is to decide how to deal with the situation.” The unflappable headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he patiently waited for the others, and particularly the Weasleys, to calm down. 

“Now, Severus, it goes without saying that you will not be returning to Lord Voldemort.” Albus ignored the gasps and shudders that hearing the odious name spoken always elicited. Once again the old wizard wondered how such otherwise intelligent people could fear a simple word so.

The potions master narrowed his dark eyes as he listened to his mentor. “How are we going to get the information we need?”

Smiling at the determined younger wizard, Albus replied, “Severus, my dear boy. I know that you have long suspected that you were not my only spy in Lord Voldemort’s ranks. We will still be able to gather information, and no, I cannot tell you the identity of that spy.” Albus held up a hand to forestall the questions he could see forming in his companions’ minds. “Now, please rest assured that we will work to ensure Harry and Severus’ safety and privacy. Hogwarts will screen out any howlers and the wards will guarantee that no harm can come to them here. In addition, despite Lucius Malfoy’s claims, there is no way that the board of governors will listen to him over me. No, Severus’ position here is quite safe.”

 

Even Molly Weasley’s single-minded mothering could not long endure against Albus Dumbledore’s smooth assurances and resolute determination. Her sons and daughter more easily accepted the headmaster’s words and worked together in a much-practiced choreography in order to calm their distraught mother.

 

Severus sighed as he realized that he was officially out of the spying business. Somehow, the former Death Eater found that the prospect was not as dismal as he might have once imagined. At one time the potions master had truly believed that he had no other real purpose in life, but Harry’s inclusion in his life had changed that ideology. Now, even the disillusioned man had somehow found the strength to find hope in life.

 

Exchanging a knowing look with the headmaster, Harry whispered to Fawkes before leading his mate and the others out of the circular office. Now that Molly and the twins were here, they might as well visit.

 

Albus smiled and shook his head as he watched the visitors leave. Turning around to speak to his Phoenix, Albus broke out in laughter. It would seem that young Harry had decided to once again help Fawkes. For now sitting next to the Phoenix was a greatly enlarged ‘Happy Dippy Drinking Bird’. Watching the Fawkes sized dipping bird with his pet, Albus decided that he had never seen the brightly colored Phoenix so happy.


	14. Degradations

  
Author's notes: Sequel to ‘Grounded.’ Harry and Severus must now face the ramifications of their bonding.  


* * *

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 14 Degradations

 

Hermione frowned as she watched Ginny, who was in a private conference with Colin Creevey and his younger brother Dennis. For a reason she couldn’t quite place, the much-acknowledged brains of the Gryffindor Golden Trio felt a shiver of unrest at the sight. Nothing good could come from this sudden tête a tête. Honestly, Hermione reflected, Ginny was as bad as the twins. Resolving to keep an eye on the three conspirators, the brown haired girl reluctantly turned back to the conversation at hand.

Neville was diligently trying to explain the finer properties of Devil’s Snare and why exactly every household needed its very own specimen. However, to his consternation, none of his housemates seemed to agree with his rather peculiar point of view. 

Shaking her head, Hermione once again found herself wondering just how this normally shy and timid young man could be so forceful in his defense of a clearly dangerous plant. She also noted how Ron barely suppressed a shudder at the memory of their own experience with the plant back at the end of their first year at Hogwarts. 

 

A camera flash brought her back out of her musings and Hermione turned to see Colin fleeing with his camera from a rather irate Ron. Yelling at the daring little blighter, Ron was still furiously blinking from the blinding flash when his picture had been so unexpectedly taken.

Curiouser and curiouser, Hermione thought as she gathered her books for the first class of the day. Pulling Neville up from his seat, the female member of the Gryffindor Trio finally saved her other housemates from the still determined young, future herbologist.

 

Through the course of the next few days, several students and faculty members found themselves the focus of an unexpected, impromptu photo shoot. Fortunately, both Colin and Dennis were intelligent enough to quickly scurry away from their many victims.

Despite many attempts, no one was able to catch either Creevey brother. Odd, that. One would have thought that given the fact that everyone in the castle knew that they were the ones snapping pictures at the most unexpected times and that everyone knew where the boys slept, that ambushing and questioning the boys would have been a rather simple matter. But for whatever reason, both of the Creeveys proved to be elusive and no one was able to determine the motive behind the sudden rash of candid photography.

Even more confusing was the report from Ron’s older brothers, Percy notwithstanding, that they also had been the victims of a mysterious photographer. Then, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt reported at the most recent Order of the Phoenix meeting that while he was on assignment, a suspicious character had snapped his photograph. Unfortunately, the resourceful Auror had been unable to apprehend the culprit. 

Albus Dumbledore also admitted to having been captured on film, but the older wizard did not seem nearly as put out about the entire thing as the other victims had been. As could be expected, the sky blue eyes were twinkling madly, giving the very distinct, and yes, extremely annoying, impression that the head of the Order of the Phoenix knew something that no one else did.

 

Weeks had passed and the flurry of camera activity died down and soon the inhabitants of Hogwarts forgot about the entire incident. Oh yes, the episode was forgotten about; that is, until the beginning of December and the arrival of a rather peculiar and memorable calendar.

At breakfast that fateful morning, the arrival of owls heralded the beginning of a most extraordinary day. Of course, several threats, curses and hexes flew that morning as well.

 

Harry sat down in his usual place at the Gryffindor table that fine, unassuming morning and went about his usual routine of breakfast preparation, 101. As such, the young man was completely unprepared for neither the non-descript barn owl that flew onto his plate, nor the sudden rise in sound volume in the Great Hall. 

Looking around before cautiously taking the proffered bundle from the owl, Harry watched the reactions from his schoolmates as they perused their morning offerings. Obviously, the deliveries were rather shocking, controversial, exciting and/or upsetting, judging from the expressions on the faces of the other occupants of the hall.

Greatly concerned now, Harry slowly pulled the plain brown wrapper off the tubular package. Catching his first glance at the item, Harry gasped. Closing his eyes, he mentally counted to ten before bellowing, “Colin! Dennis! Creevey! I know you are behind this!”

The noise level in the Great Hall immediately dropped as all eyes turned to a now intensely agitated young Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World. Standing, Harry drew his wand, and after ascertaining that said young brothers were in fact scurrying for the nearest exit, he stalked down the aisle after the Creevey boys. Albus nodded to Severus Snape, the irascible and irate potions master, and the younger professor took that as permission to join his mate in hexing, er, protecting the young Gryffindors from his errant and irate mate. 

 

Hermione shook her head at the testosterone-fueled antics of her friend and turned her attention to her own parcel. Brown eyes opened wide at the provocative picture on the front cover. Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath and reopened her eyes. Sighing, she realized that it did not change a thing. For, staring and winking suggestively back at her was the visage of her best friend, Harry Potter. In a provocative pose. In questionable attire – okay, no attire at all. Only the presence of his much beloved Firebolt prevented certain body parts from being displayed to all and sundry. 

Gulping, Hermione bravely opened the calendar, which she noted was boldly called ‘Heartthrob Heroes’. With each turn of the page, her face went paler and paler. For each page clearly showed the young witch much more than she ever wished to see of many of her friends: January was Ron coyly peeking out from behind a Chudley Cannons pennant; February showed Severus Snape suggestively stirring a cauldron; March had Charlie Weasley riding astride a Common Welsh Green Dragon; April displayed Draco Malfoy arrogantly reclining on a leather club chair with a large green snake twining between his legs; May featured Remus Lupin laying on a wolf skin rug before a blazing fire; June gleefully offered Fred and George Weasley laying in a sumptuous pile of feathers with fingers beckoning to the viewer; July proudly showed Harry straddling his prized Firebolt; August gave Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, wand in hand, crouching behind a small stone outcropping; September supplied visions of Bill Weasley perched upon a pile of galleons; October offered, great Merlin, Neville holding a rather fine specimen of Devil’s Snare; November granted a rare look into the boys showers with Justin Finch-Fletchley and…; December granted a twinkling Albus Dumbledore with a red hat and the exhortation to ‘come sit on my lap’. 

Closing her eyes yet once again, Hermione fervently wished that she had imagined the entire debacle. Sighing, she had to finally acknowledge that yes, it had happened. Carefully looking around, Hermione noticed that Ginny seemed to be rather pleased with the entire situation. Suddenly remembering the youngest Weasley’s suspicious conversation with the Creevey brothers a few weeks ago, Hermione hurriedly stood and went over to her friend. Pulling the unresisting girl up from the table, the determined young witch strode from the Great Hall, suspect in hand.


	15. Explanations

  
Author's notes: Sequel to ‘Grounded.’ Harry and Severus must now face the ramifications of their bonding.  


* * *

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: Sorry for mangling Latin so badly; and I am certain that Notre Dame University never imagined this use for its on-line English-Latin dictionary!

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 15 Explanations

Hermione determinedly led her younger friend through the corridors of the great castle. Ginny had long since given up her struggle against the single-minded witch. At long last Hermione found a suitably quiet niche and pulled Ginny in after her. Placing a strong anti-snooping ward around the area, Hermione finished with an efficient, and entirely legal, restraining hex against the wayward Weasley female.

“All right,” Hermione began. “What do you have to do with that calendar? And why?” Unfortunately by this time, Hermione was feeling rather frazzled. “I mean; those are our friends, your brothers – naked, in that calendar, for all to see!” Oh, yes, the normally staid witch was definitely on the verge of hysteria. 

Much to Hermione’s considerable distress, Ginny only grinned slyly. “You liked it, then?” she asked.

“Liked it?” Hermione fairly shrieked. “Ginerva Weasley, what were you thinking?”

Oddly enough, the red headed girl began to laugh. “Oh, Hermione. If you could only see how you look right now.” At the warning glare being sent her way, Ginny finally subdued. “Oh, all right. Look, the Order needs money and positive press right now. So I thought that with the proper fund raiser we could fill the Order’s coffers to aid in the fight against You-Know-Who.” Poor Ginny still had trouble believing that her ‘friend’ Tom Riddle could be the evil You-Know-Who and steadfastly refused to put the two – in her mind – separate people into the same category. 

Hermione had been on the receiving end of many hare-brained schemes by her friend Ron, but she had to acknowledge that this took the cake. Idly, she wondered if this propensity for crazy plans was a Weasley thing. “Ginny, how could a risqué calendar featuring Order members and students who stand against V-voldemort help us?”

A slow smile was to be her only answer until the brown-haired witch threatened bodily harm. Sighing, Ginny struggled to explain. “The Light side needs a positive boost. What better way than to show just who our heroes are underneath their tough exteriors?”

Groaning, Hermione accepted that there was no way she could argue with such a ridiculous, idiotic statement. 

 

Harry finally caught up with the Creevey brothers just outside the Fat Lady’s portrait. Only the quick thinking of his mate prevented the young man from hexing the daylights out of the miscreants. After all, that was his province…

“Messrs. Creevey, how do you explain yourselves?” Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, fairly purred. 

Harry sighed. Now with Sev here, he couldn’t possibly hex the Boys-Who-Lived-to-Worship-and-Annoy-Him. 

“Um,” seemed to be the sum of the ability of the two boys’ ability in defending their lives. 

“Detention,” the potions master snarled. “For the rest of the school year,” he continued silkily.

“Now, now, my dear boy,” Albus Dumbledore interjected from behind. “I am certain that these fine young men meant no harm in their innocent endeavor.”

 

Harry nearly choked at hearing the headmaster’s words. No harm?! He had never posed for the picture that graced the front of that publication. He would never pose – not like that!

 

Severus frowned while mentally calling his mentor all sorts of odious names. At the headmaster’s murmured, “Now is that really necessary, Severus?” the potions master growled in frustration. Must the old man know everything?

Turning to the young members of the paparazzi, Professor Dumbledore smiled. “Now, boys, why don’t you ask Miss Weasley to renew the avoidance charm on you? Oh, and you might suggest that she apply the charm to herself as well,” he suggested.

The young boys quickly took advantage of their headmaster’s good humor and scrambled through the portrait to the safety of the Gryffindor common room.

Severus turned to level his best ‘Death Eater Glare’ upon his employer. Unfortunately, the old wizard was completely immune to such harsh measures. Damn the man.

Harry, meanwhile, took note that the headmaster had implicated Ginny in this absurd scheme. When he got a hold of her…

 

A week later the headmaster’s office was full of some very angry people. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, as Albus seemed to find the situation to be rather entertaining, and besides, Minerva was very appreciative of his photo. Albus resolutely refused to acknowledge the opinions of those who swore that they could only look at December after consuming copious amounts of spiked eggnog. Also, a smirking Draco Malfoy was currently seated on a comfy sofa between two grinning Weasley twins. Fred, or was it George, had his arm slung around the Slytherin’s shoulders and was busy whispering in the blond sex god’s ear. Meanwhile, the other twin, what ever his name was, had a hand indecently placed on the younger man’s muscular thigh. Apparently, these three also were not too concerned with their unauthorized inclusion in the revealing calendar.

 

An extremely irate Molly was on the warpath, wanting to know who was responsible for nearly displaying the Weasley family jewels to the wizarding world. Albus just smiled as the Weasley matriarch vented her anger and disgust. He had already spoken to young Ginerva Weasley and had promised to keep her parents in the dark as to her part in the matter. The wily old man was also extremely impressed with the rather intricate spell work the photos required. As none of those photographed had willingly posed for the calendar, a particularly complicated and obscure spell was needed to put the person into a suitable position. The youngest Weasley had found a little known spell, ‘Aperio Fidus Animus’ or To-Reveal-True-Character. Thus, each model was shown in an entirely believable and appropriate situation.

Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry and Hermione had learned that she was behind the calendar and they had been plotting and planning with her brothers since then. They knew that it was only a matter of time until they would be able to exact their revenge against the young troublemaker and her cohorts. 

 

But, back to the meeting now taking place in the headmaster’s office: Molly was still ranting and raving, Arthur was still attempting to calm his wife, Albus was still twinkling, the twins were still flirting with a very receptive Draco, Harry and Hermione were still plotting, Severus was still incensed that anyone had dared to suggest that he was a sexual being, Ron, Bill and Charlie were still trying to accept that their sister had been the mastermind behind the entire thing, poor Neville had barely (please excuse the pun) stopped blushing since the calendar had come out, Justin Finch-Fletchley was tired of using cleaning spells as he was still afraid to go back into the showers, Remus was still trying to decide if he should be flattered or insulted, and Kingsley was upset that anyone would believe he would take wand in hand. All in all, things were as good as could be expected given the circumstances.

Finally tiring of the Weasley matriarch’s tirade, Albus lifted one hand, signaling to all that he had had quite enough. The gesture was enough to garner everyone’s attention, and the headmaster sat back down behind his desk. “Now, if we would all just settle down, I would like to tell you what the reactions to this small incident have been.” Ignoring the snorts of distress that his unfortunate choice of wording had provoked, Albus continued, “Now, surprisingly, the overwhelming response has been positive, with several offers of dates and marriage proposals being sent to our models. I thought it would be prudent to have all of those letters diverted, in the interest of security for those involved. Fortunately, all who were unwittingly photographed were of age, so there is no fear of criminal charges on that account. Also, each person was displayed in such a way that certain, ah, assets were never actually seen in the photos. And as Miss Skeeter and The Daily Prophet have already seen fit to expose the existence of the Order of the Phoenix, no further harm was done on that account. So, all in all, everything has turned out quite well.”

Finishing his speech, Albus sat back and waited for the reactions from those assembled. He didn’t have long to wait. Immediately, Molly launched into another rant about her darling sons’ besmirched reputations. Severus, Remus, Kingsley and Arthur all looked at one another, amazed at the older wizard’s easy acceptance of the situation. Of course, Severus thought to himself; then again it might just simply be a matter of ego. After all, how many 150 year-old wizards made it into a risqué calendar?

While the twinkling headmaster popped a lemon drop into his smiling mouth, the younger attendees looked on incredulously. How could the old man be so blasé about the whole thing? And why was he so darned pleased with himself? After all, they had all agreed that the December spread was just So Wrong – on so many levels. 

The moment Molly took a breath in the midst of her latest rant, Albus took advantage, “However, I have decided to allow this calendar to continue to circulate as it has fulfilled its purpose of providing much needed funds to fight this war.” Looking over his glasses at his guests, Albus smiled. “And I do have to admit that I am very pleased that some rather positive letters have come my way regarding Severus. After The Daily Prophet’s scathing article about Severus and Harry, I had worried that the wizarding world would, as a whole, not support their relationship. But it seems that I had worried in vain, as the many letters received have been supportive and positive.” 

Harry shyly smiled at his soul mate even as the older man continued to scowl. Now that Harry understood how to ‘speak Severus’ he was far less intimidated by the potions master’s many moods and scowls. 

Clapping his hands gleefully, Albus stood. “Well, now that is decided, why don’t we all go down to the Great Hall for a bite of lunch? I know that I am certainly hungry.”

As the older wizard led the way down the spiral staircase, the others had little recourse but to follow. Looking at one another, it was universally agreed that Albus Dumbledore knew how to get his way in things.


	16. Reparations

  
Author's notes: Sequel to ‘Grounded.’ Harry and Severus must now face the ramifications of their bonding.  


* * *

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: I now have a beta: my (admittedly I am biased) beautiful and wonderful daughter.

Beta’d by the incomparable BabyGurl

Chapter 16 Reparations

Still grumbling about their darling little sister and her partners in crime, the Weasley boys settled down at the Gryffindor table. The twins had adamantly refused to allow their very own Slytherin Sex God to go off to his House’s table and thus for the very first time Draco Malfoy was sitting amongst the lions. Harry and Ron had also pulled a rather reticent Justin Finch-Fletchley down with them. There was no reason, after all, for the boy to have to suffer alone.

For the first time, Ron, Hermione and Harry found themselves regretting the fact that the twins were otherwise occupied and thus unable to help in plotting mischief. Fortunately, Bill and Charlie were all too willing to help in exacting revenge against their sister. Once a way was found to extract Draco from the arms of the twins, more detailed plans could be discussed.

As it was, a quiet lunch for the group was nearly impossible, as many of the girls, and a surprising number of the boys, asked the calendar models for their autographs. Most were able to ignore Molly Weasley’s flustered protestations and Kingsley Shacklebolt’s fierce glares. As it was, only a few took much notice of Remus’ frank appraisals of the dark-skinned Auror. Finally, Albus was obliged to call the room to order and to strongly ‘suggest’ that the calendar models left alone, at least for the time being. 

Sighing in relief after that firmly worded announcement, Harry noted that Ron seemed rather put out that his entourage had been turned away. No one failed to notice, however, that Ginny and the Creevey brothers were nowhere in sight. It seemed as though Professor Dumbledore was determined to protect the miscreants from their victims. 

Talking quietly amongst themselves, the Golden Trio, along with the older Weasley brothers quickly were able to decide on an apt punishment for the photographers. The retribution would begin right after lunch was over. Now the only problem that remained was in how to get back at the mastermind of the operation – Ginny Weasley. The punishment had to be appropriate, but not too bad. After all, the youngest Weasley child was unusually proficient in curses such as the Bat Bogey Hex. No one relished the idea of having that particular curse being directed his or her way. Lunch ended before an agreement could be reached on what to do with Ginny. 

 

Bill and Charlie pulled the twins up from the table and the twins dragged an unresisting Draco with them and together the group left the Great Hall, followed closely by Ron, Harry and Hermione. Bemusedly, Neville and a still much-flustered Justin Finch-Fletchley wandered out after the strange ensemble. Smirking into his teacup, Severus silently cheered the group on in their endeavor.

 

Perhaps the castle was helping the plotters, for a conveniently empty classroom was quickly found, and after being warded against eavesdroppers, the plans were eagerly shared. Justin ended up being most useful, as he had the needed equipment and after speeding off to his dorm room to gather the necessary items, the remainder of the group began listing the charms that would enable their revenge against the Creevey brothers to proceed. 

Even as Hermione was performing the proper charms and Bill was laying the groundwork to counteract the protective spells surrounding Ginny and the Creeveys, Ron had a sudden thought. Being unused to such occurrences, he almost missed the opportunity, but… 

“Hey,” Ron nearly shouted. After a chorus of ‘shushes’ being thrown his way, he continued in his inside voice, “How about we give Ginny a taste of her own medicine?” The young Weasley snorted when he saw all the vacant looks staring back at him. “I mean, why don’t we cast an attraction charm on her so that no one will leave her alone? After a little while she’s bound to go batty, right?”

Harry opened his mouth to object, but found he had no real reason to do so. A quick glance around the room confirmed that the others had come to the same conclusion. And this idea did have the advantage of being oblique enough to hopefully spare them the Bat Bogey Hex. That final detail decided, the odd group got down to the business of revenge. 

 

Colin and Dennis Creevey were absolutely tired of ducking their classmates and a certain ill-tempered, dark-haired potions master who shall remain unnamed. Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore had promised the pair that no points would be deducted from Gryffindor for their part in the calendar and that no detentions could be levied against them either. Thus far, they had had the protection of Ginny’s charms, but with the arrival of the other ‘models’ at the castle, the two were understandably worried.

After carefully peeking around the corner of the corridor, Colin motioned to his brother to follow. A blinding flash and the click of a camera shutter was the first signal that something was wrong. A quick series of flashes and clicks had the brothers scurrying for cover. Reaching the uncertain safety of the Gryffindor common room, the pair looked breathlessly at one another. What was happening, they both wondered?

 

Ginny straightened her skirt before leaving the second floor girls’ bathroom. Unexpectedly, she was surrounded by a horde of first and second years, all clamoring for her attention and her autograph. Eyes darting around in confusion, the youngest Weasley struggled to free herself from her suddenly adoring fans. Breaking out into a rather undignified run, Ginny retreated to the relative safety of the Gryffindor common room. Surely the charms she had placed on her and the Creevey brothers were still in place? And what in the name of Merlin was happening? Professor Dumbledore had promised her that she was safe from her brothers and the others…

 

Meanwhile, a group of people with similar interests was laughing at the apparent success of their hastily erected plans. An ingenious monitoring spell revealed that Colin and Dennis Creevey were running in terror from an enchanted camera that was busily taking candid shots of the pair. Even their hasty retreat to the Gryffindor common room had not spared the duo from being photographed from every conceivable angle. 

Likewise, Ginny was truly getting a taste of her own medicine and was being followed and fawned over like she was the latest celebrity to hit Hogwarts. The young girl had no idea how to handle the sudden and unwelcome attention. Her brothers especially were enjoying the spectacle.

All in all, the reluctant models of the Heartthrob Heroes Calendar (patent pending) thought it was a good afternoon’s work and they wasted no time in congratulating each other for their most inspired handiwork. Now if they could only work like this to take out old Voldy…


	17. Celebrations

  
Author's notes: Sequel to ‘Grounded.’ Harry and Severus must now face the ramifications of their bonding.  


* * *

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: Some have expressed a desire to have a calendar made. Sadly, that is beyond my expertise and I am still trying to figure out how to bring that idea to fruition. Not only would pictures have to be created, but a venue would have to be found for the calendar to be displayed. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know.

Beta’d by the adorable BabyGurl

 

Chapter 17 Celebrations

The mood in the castle was rather jubilant over the next few days as the occupants were frequently entertained by the spectacle of the Creevey brothers fleeing from an enchanted camera and Ginny Weasley being driven to distraction by all of the attention being shown her. It goes without saying that the three victims were not sharing in the joy.

All in all, the reluctant calendar models were pleased with themselves. Together, the odd little group had managed to turn the tables on the miscreants. Soon, thoughts turned to other avenues of mischief, er activity. Severus and Harry spent every spare moment together, happily planning their simple bonding ceremony. The pair were pleasantly surprised that Molly Weasley had so readily agreed to their pleas for a quiet, yet elegant bonding. Severus was especially thankful that his earlier fears of an overblown ceremony were unfounded. He still mentally shuddered when he recalled the trick Harry had pulled with Molly’s help.

Draco was enjoying the company of the Weasley twins who had made a special effort to stay close to Hogwarts. Not only were they busy with opening their new Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes store in Hogsmeade, but they were also spending a great deal of time with one young Slytherin Sex God. In addition, the pair was planning the perfect bonding present for their honorary brother, Harry. Well, it was perfect from a Fred and George point of view. But more about that later…

Neville was immensely thankful that he had such good friends who were willing to help shield him from the unwelcome attention of the rest of his schoolmates and the ridicule from the Slytherins. A few well-placed hexes quickly convinced the offenders to leave the shy boy alone. Luna Lovegood in particular was most helpful and friendly to the young Gryffindor.

Albus was happy that the Order’s coffers were quickly filling with the proceeds from the sale of the very popular calendar, and he was somewhat surprised to learn that the calendar had spurred interest among young witches and wizards in joining the Order of the Phoenix. On a personal note, the headmaster was absolutely delighted to find that he now had quite a faithful following from smitten witches across the land. Naturally, Minerva was less than pleased with that little development, and Albus was careful to contain his merriment around her.

Ron and Justin quietly continued to meet in secluded areas of the vast castle. While neither was ashamed of their relationship, neither was ready for any more attention just yet. 

Meanwhile, the remaining Order members who had been captured on film for all to see had returned to their daily lives, trying to hold their heads up high as they had become instant celebrities. Whereas Bill and Charlie Weasley were able to quickly adjust to their newfound notoriety, Remus was cursed with a perpetual blush whenever an excited witch or wizard noticed him. And, unfortunately, Kingsley found that he was unable to work undercover in his job as an Auror, as he was immediately recognized wherever he went.

After a couple of harrowing weeks, the tormentors finally released Ginny and the Creevey brothers from their curses. A greatly relieved Colin Creevey swore to stick to landscape photography from now on while his brother Dennis was understandably now rather camera shy. Ginny, though somewhat subdued after her punishment, was already plotting her next escapade.

 

Christmas was fast approaching and the staff and students of Hogwarts were kept busy with midterm exams and holiday shopping and plans. All in all, life went on and adjustments were made. 

Soon, most of the students left Hogwarts for the holiday break and the castle sighed in relief at the relative quiet. Those select few who remained were those who had been invited to Harry and Severus’ bonding, which was set to take place on New Year’s Day. Both men had felt that the first day of the new year would be an ideal time to pledge their hearts, minds and souls to one another. 

All of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the Weasleys had been invited to the ceremony. Harry’s friends at Hogwarts had also been asked to attend, and in a show of good will, Colin and Dennis were even invited. Severus had personally asked his fellow professors to attend and had been secretly delighted when all had agreed to be there for him and Harry. Notably, the only person to decline an invitation had been Percy Weasley, but as Harry had invited him only as a favor to his surrogate family, he wasn’t too put out by the snub.

With Remus and the Weasleys at the castle and his fiancé by his side, Harry thought he had never had a happier Christmas. As Severus was not given to boisterous celebrations, the two decided to spend a quiet Christmas Eve together before being overwhelmed by several celebrating redheaded Weasleys and Gryffindors. For the first time in years Harry was impatient for Christmas to be over. He was counting down the hours until the day of their bonding would arrive.

 

Of course, no matter how much they had tried to keep the news of their bonding secret, Rita Skeeter found out and gleefully planned her next assault on the unlikely pair. The witch sat at her large desk and rapidly dictated her vicious attack on the evil Death Eater and the wayward Boy-Who-Lived.

The blonde reporter sat back as she looked over her latest masterpiece. Smiling to herself, Rita Skeeter read over what she had just written:

 

‘The Boy-Who-Lived Weds Death Eater –  
The Scandalous Affair at Hogwarts

By Rita Skeeter, special correspondent to The Daily Prophet

It is this reporter’s sad duty to tell my faithful readers that an atrocity is set to take place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry later today. Our own dear Harry Potter is to be bonded to a known Death Eater. Yes, Severus Snape, a man who is universally hated by his students and coworkers, is forcing our hero into a bonding. Why Albus Dumbledore, the self-proclaimed Leader of the Light, is allowing this travesty to occur is beyond this humble reporter.

It can only be speculated that Severus Snape has orders from his master to turn the young Harry Potter over to You-Know-Who after their bonding. It is clear that the hope of the wizarding world is in great peril and no one is willing to step forward to protect our future from the evil surrounding us. As a dedicated servant to the truth, I vow to follow this unfolding tragedy in the days to come. (See page 13 for a timeline of our unfortunate hero’s short life.)’

 

Oh yes, this should certainly garner a place on the front page of tomorrow’s newspaper. The wizarding photos she had managed to procure of a screaming potions master and an angry, younger Harry Potter was the icing on the cake. Satisfied with her work, the spiteful witch waved her wand and sent the article off to the presses.

 

New Year’s Day arrived and the occupants of the castle busied themselves with the last minute preparations before the bonding ceremony. Granted, a few of the younger people moved a bit slower than normal, as they had engaged in a bit too much partying the night before. 

Harry’s nerves were getting the best of him as he continued to count down the hours until he and Severus were formally bonded. Realistically, he knew that little would change and that the older wizard truly loved him, but making it all official would go a long way toward settling the orphaned young man.

Severus planned on dealing with his nerves in the way he knew best: he would brew potions. The only concession he made to this special day was that he would leave just enough time to clean up from his activities before attending the ceremony.

The soon-to-be-bonded men arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast to find that those already in attendance were murmuring excitedly to one another even as they pointed fingers at the day’s newspaper. Curious, Harry moved over to his friends and quickly snagged a spare copy of The Daily Prophet. Expecting the worst, he turned to the front page and gasped when he caught sight of the offending article:

 

‘The Boy-Who-Lived Weds Potions Master -   
The Wondrous Affair at Hogwarts

By Rita Skeeter, special correspondent to The Daily Prophet

It is this reporter’s glad duty to tell my faithful readers that an auspicious occasion is set to take place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry later today. Our own dear Harry Potter is to be bonded to a world-renowned potions master. Yes, Severus Snape, a man who is universally applauded as a master among potions masters, is bonding with our hero. How Albus Dumbledore, the widely acknowledged Leader of the Light, has managed to keep this a secret thus far is beyond this nosy reporter.

It can only be speculated that Severus Snape and our Harry Potter are truly and deeply in love. It is clear that the hope of the wizarding world is in good hands and that our hope for the future lies with these unlikely soul mates. As a dedicated servant to my own fame, I vow to follow this unfolding tale of romance in the days to come. (See page 13 for a timeline of our favorite hero’s amazing life.)’

 

Feeling rather confused by the obviously positive spin on their bonding, Harry looked up and immediately saw an identical pair of self-satisfied grins. “All right, you two,” he said. “What do you know about this?”

Fred smiled even more brightly as George began, “Well, we thought that the perfect gift for you and our dear potions master…”

“Would be a bit of positive press from our favorite poison-quill reporter,” Fred continued.

George picked up the thread, “So we found a spell…”

“Which turns any venomous writing Miss Skeeter does…” Fred added.

“Into the truth,” George smugly finished.

Green eyes went wide as Harry considered this unexpected and unusual gift. “You cursed Rita Skeeter so that she can only print the truth?” he finally sputtered.

Once again, twin smiles answered his question. Yes, they had. And they seemed to be pretty pleased with themselves to boot.

 

Meanwhile, our star reporter sat in her sunny breakfast room as she sipped a hot cup of tea. Picking up her complementary copy of The Daily Prophet, the witch promptly spit out her tea as she read the completed article. She was ruined, she was positively ruined.


	18. Union

  
Author's notes: Sequel to ‘Grounded.’ Harry and Severus must now face the ramifications of their bonding.  


* * *

Rather sad, but the truth is that I do not own the Potterverse. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling alone.

A/N: Some have expressed a desire to have a calendar made. Sadly, that is beyond my expertise and I am still trying to figure out how to bring that to fruition. Not only would pictures have to be created, but a venue would have to be found for the calendar to be displayed.

Beta’d by the incredible BabyGurl

 

Chapter 18 Union

Harry nervously wrung his hands together as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley fussed over his appearance. Hermione had given up and finally handed him a pillow to shred in his agitation. His friend stood back and looked rather pleased with their efforts. Molly had spent a considerable amount of time working on his wayward hair and the results showed that her hard work had been worth it. As Harry turned to look into the mirror, he gasped. What had formerly been a jumble of locks sticking out at odd intervals was now an artful and inspired arrangement of carefree wisps of hair. The two women looked to be rather proud of themselves as Harry wondered why he had never thought to try something like this before. And who would have guessed that Molly Weasley had such talent in hair styling? 

Hermione smiled when she saw that Harry seemed pleased with his appearance. Satisfied that they had at least temporarily managed to distract the groom to be from his fretting about the upcoming ceremony, she nodded to her companion. Stepping back up to her friend, Hermione snagged the hideous glasses off the startled young man. Nodding at the older witch, Hermione watched as Molly waved her wand in a complicated pattern while quietly murmuring a spell.

Surprised by the sudden disappearance of his glasses, Harry blinked in confusion as a spell washed over him. As the magic settled into him, Harry was delighted to find that he could now see clearly. His questioning look to the witches was met with two very self-satisfied grins.

“Harry, this is part of our present for your wedding,” Hermione explained. “I researched permanent eye correction charms and Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to offer to do the spell we selected as it is a bit complicated.”

The young man enthusiastically hugged first Hermione and then his ersatz mother as he was too moved to speak for a moment. He really couldn’t imagine a better present for an already perfect day.

 

Severus grumbled discontentedly as he was fussed over by a pair of obtuse, oblivious men. Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley good-naturedly ignored the cranky, disgruntled Potions master. The tall, dark-haired man sourly decided that it obviously didn’t matter that he didn’t want or need their attentions. Severus Snape had been happily occupied in his lab, working on potions when the two men had come in and dragged him out and had proceeded to treat him like an invalid, dressing and fussing over him. The Potions master’s objections that he was quite capable of readying himself had fallen on deaf ears. To add further insult, Albus had popped in and had confiscated his wand, announcing that he expected his protégé to be on his best behavior. Thus, the rather irritated groom was impatiently, but stoically bearing the unwanted attention. All in all, Severus reflected that he ought to be awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class for his forbearance in the matter.

Finally, the two men declared that the Potions master was ready for his marriage ceremony. Looking into the mirror, Severus was grateful that they had not messed with perfection and had allowed him his customary all black attire. Granted, the material of his dress robes was richer and finer than his everyday clothing, but the color was still the correct black. The werewolf had fussed over his long black tresses until they fairly shone in the flickering candlelight. Running a slender hand through his silky hair, Severus reluctantly thought that he just might have to spend more time looking after his hair every day. Of course, there was absolutely no reason to acknowledge that information to anyone.

 

The time arrived for the ceremony and both grooms waited just outside the Great Hall. Those select few who had been invited to witness the ceremony were already seated inside. The Great Hall was tastefully decorated with bare-branched trees, magically draped in sparkling frost and icicles. Magical non-slip frost covered the walls and the floor while never-melting snow softly fell from the enchanted ceiling. The house elves had just barely managed to contain the headmaster’s enthusiasm and had worked diligently to temper the old wizard’s decorating attempts. Minerva McGonagall’s rather stern presence had also served to subdue the exuberant headmaster’s activities. The Transfigurations professor shuddered to think of what Severus would have thought of Albus’ original decorating ideas. Really, the very idea of singing, dancing reindeer with flashing noses and enchanted, wandering balls of mistletoe…

 

Albus stood, signaling that the music was to start. On cue, the main doors to the Great Hall opened and the two grooms walked in together. All heads turned to see Harry fairly glowing as he walked with the man he had grown to love with all his heart. If anyone still had harbored any doubts on the union, just seeing the young man’s expression was enough to dispel such thoughts. Severus’ face gave little indication that he was feeling any particular emotions concerning the proceedings, but those who knew the Potions master well could clearly see the happiness gleaming in the obsidian eyes.

As the strains of the soft music died away, Severus and Harry stood before Albus while the assembled guests waited expectantly. Smiling brilliantly, Albus began to speak when a flash of gold heralded the arrival of Fawkes. The Phoenix trilled softly and settled down on the headmaster’s shoulder. Bemusedly, Albus petted the bird before clearing his throat. That the Phoenix deigned to attend the ceremony spoke volumes about the power of the bond the two men held.

“My dear friends, we are honored and blessed to witness the formal bonding of these two soul mates here today,” Albus began. “In adversity they found one another and in posterity they will continue in their life together. May their love and devotion to one another never falter or fail and may great joy lead them all the days of their long lives together.”

Albus paused before addressing his protégé, “Severus, do you accept Harry as your soul mate, as your bond mate and as your husband in all things?”

Dark eyes quietly regarded the emerald ones of his lover. “I accept Harry in my heart, in my soul and in my magic until the end of my days.” A strand of silver wound out from the Potions master’s hand and settled into Harry’s.

Smiling, Albus then turned to Harry and asked of the young man, “Harry, do you accept Severus as your soul mate, as your bond mate and as your husband in all things?”

Smiling shyly, Harry gazed into Severus’ eyes as he said, “I accept Severus in my heart, in my soul and in my magic until the end of my days.” In response, a golden strand reached out from the young Gryffindor to meet his lover.

As the two strands of magic met, they grew and pulsed until they encompassed the two bond mates. Fawkes rose into the air and spread his wings over the pair as their magic combined. Trilling a few short notes, the Phoenix shed two tail feathers, which settled down on Harry and Severus. Seemingly melting into the glowing strands of magic, the feathers were absorbed and incorporated into the pair’s magical cores. 

Albus had just begun to announce the two duly bonded when the magical cords of power surged through the pair and engulfed all who were in the room. The strength of the backwash was enough to bring everyone to their knees. As the light and the power pulsed and dissipated, the witches and wizards gasped and gaped in awe.

Now smiling brightly, Albus finally announced the men bonded. This was even better than he could have hoped or planned. Harry and Severus were even more powerful than he or Tom was. Now Albus was convinced that absolutely nothing could stop the Light from triumphing over the Dark.

~The End, for now~

To be continued in ‘Free Flight’.


End file.
